I Won't Follow
by Skeleton97
Summary: So, I'm pretty new to the whole KnB world, so forgive me for the errors. Basically everything is set a year forward so every main character is a year older. Story starts in Kuroko's second year. I am going to be trying to rewrite this one after the first of the new year, hopefully making it better in the process. Will be deleting other stories, look on profile for the names.
1. Chapter 1

I won't follow

Chapter 1 – "I can't follow you wherever you go"

 **Bold is for serious speech.  
** _ **Bold italicized is for serious thought.  
**_ _ **Bold italicized and underlined is text message.  
**_ By the way this story's title belongs to the secret someone, it's one of their songs and will hopefully make sense later, but there is no way that I own anything aside from the idea of this fic, and the oc's. Enjoy it!

A boy with blue hair and a blank expression woke up with much hesitation, he did not want to leave home today. But it was his first day at a new school so he had to go, no matter how much of an important day it was to him. He slumped back on his bed and placed a pillow on his face, 'Why today of all days?' he questioned himself.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door, "Tetsu-chan, are you up yet? Mao, even Yuki-chan is up" a women's voice came from the other side of the door.  
'Tetsu-chan' grumbled slightly but got up and stretched before replying to the voice, "Hai kaa-chan, I'm up! I take it Yuki-chan is with you?"  
"Got it in one Tetsu-chan! You might want to hurry if you want to spend time with him this morning!" the woman said before taking off down the stairs.

The bluenette sighed but stood up, his room was bland for him, there were his things on one side of the room, as for the other side though…well we'll get to that later. Something caught his eye on his bedside table. A simple black picture frame with a photograph of five other people aside from himself. He smiled sadly at it before looking at the other photograph next to it, light caught the glass as he grabbed it. A single tear made its way down the bluenettes face before he wiped it away, placing the picture frame back on the bedside table but face down this time.

' **I can't think of him, or them, at all today. It's me starting a new chapter on my life and no one is going to stop me from making my own path!'** The boy thought to himself before making his way to his bathroom and started to get ready for the day.

Later the bluenette found himself at the kitchen table with his obaa-san, ojii-san, and his otou-san. His okaa-san was in the kitchen finishing the last few touches on breakfast.

"Good morning Tetsu-chan" his ojii-san said smiling at him.  
"Ohaiyo ojii-san, obaa-chan, otou-san" he replied smiling only slightly.  
"Good morning tetsu, have some tea it's wonderful for days like today's" His obaa-chan said pouring him a cup of tea, which he took gratefully.

"Tetsuya…" his father said, gaining his attention.

"Hai?"  
"Are you sure you want to go? You could always go next year, or even continue to be homeschooled." His father said. He had been asking the same questions for a month now.

"No, I'm not sure I want to go, but I need to go otou-san. I can't be stuck here forever hiding because I'm scared." Tetsuya replied looking his father in the eye to know that he was serious.

His father sighed, knowing that his son got his stubbornness from him and his wife, not to mention his parents.  
"Was worth a shot, then at least let me take you to school otherwise you'll be really late on your first day."  
"Hai otou-san"

"Taka-kun leave Tetsu-chan alone with that already, he's a grown man now, and a man needs to make tough choices. See he's already more of a man than you were at his age." His beautiful wife deadpanned coming into the dining room carrying an infant that couldn't be more than a year old. Though he loved his wife he sometimes wished she wasn't so blunt.

Meet the Kuroko's. A happy family of six plus one dog. First there's Kuroko Hiroki, founder of Kuro Enterprises. In his younger days he had black hair, and obviously he still his blue eyes. Second is Kuroko Himiko nee Fujihara. A women born with albinism, meaning she has red eyes and white hair. She also has a very bad sensitivity to the sun, doesn't mean that she doesn't go out it means that she just burns easily than others. She's known for her blank and blunt comments.

Next is their son, Kuroko Takahiro, current president of Kuro Enterprises. He had inherited his mother's albinism trait and her blank face. His wife, Kuroko Hime nee Fujika, was the current CEO of the family company. She had dark blue hair with equally dark blue eyes. She was also a huge writer of underground BL novels. And a bit sadistic.

They have one son, Kuroko Tetsuya, a light haired bluenette boy with baby blue eyes, he had inherited the family 'blank face' and his grandmother's bluntness. He's the shortest one in the Kuroko family, standing at a five foot four while his relatives towered over him at five foot six or six foot. Lastly there was Kuroko Naoyuki, a one year old baby as of today. He already had the Kuroko family 'blank face' and everyone was pretty sure he would inherit the bluntness as well. He had light blue hair with tints of red in it, as well having two different colored eyes, a genetic trait called Heterochromia. One eye was a baby blue color the other a golden, reddish hue color. And the last, but not least, was Nigou, a Siberian husky pup no more than a few months old. He looked exactly like Tetsuya.

Ten minutes had passed and everyone was eating breakfast. It was a delicious meal; vanilla pancakes with syrup and milk. Tetsuya's favorite American breakfast. Hime was looking at the clock and gasped: "Ah! Tetsu-chan you're going to be late on your first day! Here, kaa-san will take you too school it's too far to walk and get there on time. Ja ne minna!" With that Hime grabbed Naoyuki and her son and set off to Seirin High school, Tetsuya's new school for the next two and a half years. Completely forgetting that her husband offered to take their son. Poor Takahiro…

"Kaa-chan…" Tetsuya began then trailed off as Naoyuki was placed gently in his arm.  
"Hai?"  
"Do you think I should go ahead with my plan?" He asked with a blank face but his eyes showing many emotions going by in a flash.  
"Mm-hmm, I think it would be a good thing to knock some sense into those bakas! If anyone can do it it's you Tetsu-chan, isn't that right Yuki-chan?"  
"Right! Right!"  
With that matter of the mind settled Tetsuya held tightly to Yuki, smiling a soft and rare smile at him and his mother.

AT SEIRIN HIGH SCHOOL

Hime and Tetsuya made it record time (Not even a traffic cop could stop them, and they tried), Hime parked right in front of the school, allowing Tetsuya to buckle in Yuki in his seat and grab his bag before taking off again after a wave and an 'I love you' goodbye. Tetsuya took a deep breath and walked into the office, getting a schedule and a map from the lady at the desk, who screamed not noticing him, before someone came and escorted him to his classroom.

With his escort knocking on the door Tetsuya noticed a sign that said "Come join the Seirin Basketball Club, You won't be disappointed!"

Taking a second, or was it a third, deep breath that day Tetsuya walked into the classroom, no one noticing his appearance.  
"Urm, we were supposed to have a transfer student, but I don't see him" the teacher said looking confused.  
"Um, excuse me I'm right here" Tetsuya said waving his hand slightly, making everyone turn a white color and making him mentally sweat dropped.  
"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there, well please introduce yourself"  
"Ohaiyo gozaimasu, I am Kuroko Tetsuya, please treat me well" He introduced himself with a blank face.

Tetsuya was told to sit behind a tall red-head with lightning bolt eyebrows, his name was Kagami Taiga. He didn't acknowledge Tetsuya's presence, mainly because he was asleep at his desk, as well as the fact that Tetsuya had no presence.

And the day passed by slowly, Tetsuya's phone kept vibrating though. Apparently his mother wanted her son to see how Naoyuki was doing on his birthday. And aside from a quick text message to his mother during lunch break, saying that he was going to try out for the basketball club that afternoon, and you know, scaring people white, nothing really happened.

TIME SKIP: AFTER SCHOOL.

Tetsuya gulped silently as he approached Aida Riko, the apparent coach of the Seirin Basketball club, even if she was only a second year, he needed to try out for this club if his plan were to succeed.

"Anno, Riko-san?" he said hesitantly, getting a surprised yell from the teenage girl.  
"Ah yes, how can I help you..?" She replied once she calmed down.  
"Is it possible for me to still tryout for the basketball club?"  
"You? I mean yeah sure you can, but are you sure?"  
"Hai, I played in middle school but I might be rusty. I had to leave halfway through my last year due to medical reasons, and I haven't touched a basketball since."  
"Well if you're sure. You can try out right now actually. I was going to make them train hard today but, I suppose we'll do both."  
"Arigatou Riko-san" Tetsuya said happily, his blank face breaking into a small smile, which caused the young coach to blush somewhat. But that didn't last long as she grabbed Tetsuya's hand and dragged him to the gym.

After Tetsuya was properly changed, he went out to greet the rest of the team. Riko had them do a practice match. The perfect opportunity for Tetsuya to show them who he was. The phantom of Teiko.  
Everyone was shocked when they couldn't find him on the court and it was only when Kagami, who was on the same team as Tetsuya, scored did they know what happened. It was after Tetsuya explained what middle school he came from did most of them go into shocked faces. Even Riko and she had an inkling.

"Wow Kuroko, that was amazing!"  
"Damn straight we need someone like you on our team!" 

Comments like this made Tetsuya want to break out in a blush. Not to say that he wasn't used to it but everyone was complete strangers right now to him. As the compliments continued the coach had made her decision. Nodding her head, Riko clapped her hands bringing everyone's attention to her, "I think we've all made a decision. Welcome to the team Kuroko-kun!"

To everyone's surprise, a smile grew on the bluenettes face as everyone was busy cheering. A sudden clapping was heard, not from Riko this time, but from a group of four; three adults and a baby. A women who seemed to be in her late twenty's, a baby in her arm, and an aging couple behind her. All four were smiling surprisingly. Upon seeing Tetsuya the baby grew fussy in the woman's arms, his arms waving and trying to grab the bluenette. Much to the amusement of the adults.

Tetsuya hid a smile as he walked over to the group, to the Seirin group's surprise.

"Okaa-san, Oji-san, Obaa-san, what are you doing here?" He asked taking the tiny bluenette from the woman.  
"We came to see you try out Tetsu-chan. Your mother wanted you to have moral support in case the worst happened. Not that we thought it would but it was better to be safe than sorry." Hiroki said  
"Yes, when your mother said you were going to try to get on the basketball team, we almost didn't believe it Tetsu." Himiko said, giving a small smile to her grandson.  
"Kaa-san…" Tetsuya started but was cut off by his mother saying;  
"Hush Tetsu-chan, besides I brought Yuki-chan~", before presenting the baby to her son.

Tetsuya looked at the baby in his mother's arms, let out another deep sigh, before taking him from her and cuddling him close in his arms. This caused Yuki to let out a content sigh, before giggling and breaking out into a large smile.

"Oi, Kuroko who are these people?" Kagami asked confused.  
"My, kaa-chan, Oji-san, and Obaa-san. Then there Naoyuki" the boy in question replied pointing to each person.  
"Ah, Tetsu-chan I forgot Naoyuki's binky in the car, can you go get it for me?" Hime asked her son, whose reply was yes.

Once Tetsuya left, the three elder Kuroko's shared a glance and a collective nod: they could trust these people. You see the Kuroko family have always had a very good sense of character, that's how Hiroki got his business off of the ground in the first place. By making an excellent judge of character of his investors, they could trust these people. With everything.

"Ask your question Riko-san" Himiko said, staring at the Seirin coach.  
"Is he the phantom of Teiko?"  
"Hai, or he was until almost two years ago" Hime said sadly, thinking about how broken her son was when everything came out into the open.  
"What we are about to tell you all cannot be shared, Tetsu already knows what we are going to tell you but we want to know that will you all will still accept him even after. We need your word for that" Himiko asked them bluntly.

The Seirin team shared a collective nod amongst themselves, whatever happened for the phantom to drop off the face of the planet like he had, he had to have a good reason.

"Good" all three adults shared a sigh of release.  
"That baby, Naoyuki, he's Tetsuya's child"  
"So he got someone pregnant?"  
"No, he's the one that gave birth to Naoyuki, without the knowledge his father"  
"Not like Naoyuki's dad would give a shit right now"  
"Himiko-san/chan!" came the shocked yells of Hime and Hiroki.  
"It's true and you know it. You see Seirin team, Tetsuya fell for one of his teammates. That teammate changed after a year of being together. When Tetsuya found out he was pregnant he knew he had to stop playing basketball. But he didn't know how to tell the father. Eventually it came to blows when his team basically abandoned him and left him alone. He was finally going to tell the father that he was pregnant with his child when he saw and heard something terrible." Himiko stated, taking a deep breath before continuing, "The father, the love of his life, conversing in a conversation with the vice-captain, granted Tetsuya knew that he eventually had to quit. But, to know that the man he loved with all his heart, was planning to help get him thrown out of the team…it well, it broke him. Tetsuya handed in his resignation to the coach the very next day and withdrew from Teiko the day after that. There's more to it but, for now that's all you need to know."

The Seirin team was at a lost. The father of Naoyuki had to of been a terrible person to talk about the one he loved like he had. Even though they had only known Kuroko for a short time, he seemed like the type of person who wouldn't show emotions all that often and who would take a while before actually showing someone what he was feeling.

"Bastard" Kagami said, "and his team did nothing about this?"  
"His team were in on the conversation as well, that's why it took such a toll on him. Added to being hormonal and pregnant, well it caused an after effect on his heart." Hime said.  
"We got him examined on his next visit to the doctor's, they looked at his heart and found a small tremor in it" Hiroki stated.  
"Tetsuya's heart is literally broken, the doctor's said that it won't heal anytime soon" Himiko said "But there will be a time in which his heart will no longer be broken. Our idea is that if he fixes his old teammates so to speak, one by one over a long period of time, it will get better before being gone completely."  
"We come to you with this in mind Seirin, help my son fix his teammates, make them go back to who they were, so that he may continue to live."  
"What do you mean?" Riko asked.  
"Tetsuya's heart has always been a frail thing, he cannot take much stress, but there's no stopping him when he sets his mind to something. We're fine with that, but sometimes he goes too far and winds up in the hospital. We want you to look out for him, be friends with him, and most of all help him with his goal" Hiroki said, finally smiling again.

Seirin looked at one another again and nodded before Hyuga stated "Well of course we'll be friends with him, we are his teammates after all."  
"Yeah, we'll make sure he won't hurt himself"  
"And we'll help him get his old friends back to how they were!"

The elder Kuroko's smiled at the team as they laughed. They were good people with still pure hearts, still loving basketball no matter if they lose or win. They could trust them with their precious child.

Just getting back from the family car, having heard the entire conversation, Tetsuya smiled gently as his son laid in his arms, peacefully asleep, as he stood at the Seirin gym opening. He looked at his child, before whispering, "Well Naoyuki, looks like this year will go exactly how papa planned it, huh?"

' _ **And maybe, just maybe I can learn to trust people again...'**_ he thought before walking closer to the group who welcomed him with open arms, minds and hearts.

End for now.

 **So folks how do you like it? Please tell me, like I really need to know. Umm, just to be clear also, this follows the main story line, just set like a year later so everyone is a year older. Also don't kill me, but I am called queen of crack for a reason (and no not because I do the drug: which I DON'T drugs are bad kiddies), so this story will try to follow the main story as much as possible.**

 **Also, this is dedicated to my best friend Fred, because they've been helping me through a rough patch in life. They actually got me into this Anime to help me settle my mind. For that I want to thank them so much.**

 **PS I haven't watched much of the series but I do enjoy it and I very much like it. I just get into fandoms more.**

 **If you have any questions please feel free to ask I will do my best to answer them without revealing to much in the next chapter at the bottoms.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, thank you so much for the support. I greatly appreciate it~  
Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for my Japanese in this. My translator has skipped out…..Stupid dork…..anyway… **

**Oh, and I apologise in advance if this doesn't follow the story line too well. I thought it would be a nice touch to add Akashi's parents in this chapter.**

 **This chapter is named after the Coldplay song "Paradise" but it's the exact opposite of it in some aspects in this chapter.**

 **ONTO THE STORY!**

Chapter 2 – 'Paradise.'

It's been a month since Kuroko Tetsuya joined Seirin and its basketball club. Everyone on the team has accepted the bluenette like he's always been on there. Either everyone treats him friend like or like they've known him for forever. Riko, though, especially liked how adorable he could be with his blunt and obliviousness. She also liked the fact that he gives tips to the lesser known playable players of the team. As well as listens, most of the time, to what she has to say. Kagami, who's also grown closer to the bluenette like a best friend, likes that Tetsuya can help him beat strong players, as well as scaring people half to death. He finds that hilarious when it doesn't happen to him.

Tetsuya likes the fact that the female of the group isn't trying to, well, have her way with him. Nicest way to put it. Add that to the fact that Riko keeps the other players from questioning his past. The bluenette also enjoys how Kagami is now his new light, and protects him from the upperclassman. Last week there was an issue with a few delinquent third years who found it hilarious to try and pick on him because of his height. Kagami showed up just as Tetsuya was about to do something stupid and scared the assholes, for the better word of it, away.

All in all, April was a good month for the bluenette. Now though, it's May and Riko had a surprise for everyone. Not a good thing for the club members…

"Hyuga-senpai looks hesitant…" Tetsuya says to Kagami while looking at their captain who has a pale look on his face.  
"Yeah…I have a bad feeling about this Kuroko…" said the redhead to his teammate.  
"As do I Kagami-kun" deadpanned the bluenette.

"She's skipping…", "and smiling…", "…this cannot be good…", "Quick let's run while we can!"

"Shut up everyone!" Riko said grinning very innocently, "We have a practice match against Kaijo this Saturday~"  
"EHH?! HOW?!" came the shocked yells of most of the club members.  
"Well, we do need some practice, ya? This will be good I promise you!"  
"We don't trust your promises…"  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing coach!"

"Umm, Riko-san?" Tetsuya asked coming up to Riko as everyone went off the run laps.  
"Yes, Kuroko-kun?"  
"I might not be able to participate, you see my family is going on a business trip to America for a couple of weeks and I don't know any baby sitters who can come watch Yuki-chan at the last minute…"  
"Hmm…Aha! Got it!" Riko said suddenly after thinking for a second bringing attention from the others as they had stopped running laps for the time being.  
"What is it Riko-san?"  
"Why don't you bring him?"  
"EHH?!" Yelled everyone minus Kuroko who looked thoughtful at the idea.  
"Yeah, Kuroko-kun can bring both Yuki-chan as well as Nigou!" they had met Nigou when he had followed Tetsuya to school one day, "They can be our mascots! Just imagine how cute they'd be in these." Riko continues, pulling out two tiny uniforms, one for a puppy the other for a baby. These uniforms matched those of the actual Seirin players.

Tetsuya blushed lightly while looking at the uniforms before saying, "Yuki-chan and Nigou **would** look really cute in these…"

The others sweat dropped, "Leave it to coach to lure Kuroko in…", "Hai…", "…note that Kuroko has a fondness of sweets and cute things…", "Hai…"

"Alright everyone lets continue! We want to impress Yuki-chan and Nigou right? We need to train harder!"

"Yes Coach!"

Practice continued. Since it was Wednesday when Riko announced the practice match, they had two day and a slight resting period to work on what they needed. They all trained hard, but not so much so that they strained themselves. They couldn't risk muscle straining or injury to themselves. Before they knew it, it was time for the practice match against Kaijo.

At the Kuroko household, Wednesday morning; 8:00 a.m.

"You'll be okay right Tetsu-chan?" Hime asked. This would be the first time they left the new mother alone for longer than a couple of hours.  
"If you're not sure, I positive one of us could always stay behind to help you." Takahiro said to his son. However, when he said that he was slapped in the back of the head by his blunt mother.  
"Taka-chan leave the poor boy alone. He's learned everything from us and if he does need help, we all have our phones on us." Himiko said while her husband laughed as their son's misfortune.  
"Otou-san, I'll be fine. Like Oba-chan I've learned everything from her and Okaa-san. And if I do need help I promise to call, if you guys promise to call me every week like you yourselves promised." Tetsuya said.  
"Devious you are, my dear Mago. Now that that's out of the way, it's time to say goodbye Hime-chan, so stop you're tears." Himiko said taking her great grandson out of his Papa's arms, giving him a kiss on the forehead before giving him to his great grandpa who repeated the action.

"Oh! Yes, Yuki-chan come here, come see your Obaa-chan, I don't feel old enough to be called that…" Hime said taking her grandson out of her father-in-law's arms before smothering him in kisses. Yuki just sat in his grandmothers arms knowing he can't do anything about it. The adults upon seeing his face, he looked like a monk ready to lose his mind, proceeded to cluster around him because he looked so cute.

Tetsuya looked on fondly, while his mother's offhand comment made him feel bad for a slight second, he knew she meant nothing by it. She herself was eighteen when she had him. That's why her side of the family disowned her. Hime and Takahiro were married shortly after Tetsuya was born, this mean that Tetsuya himself was born a child out of wedlock.

Hime's family had strong traditions up to that point. They believed that people should wait until they were married before having a child, especially since Hime was still living with her family. As a result of her pregnancy with Tetsuya, they disowned her when she started showing signs of morning sickness. They have yet to reconcile. That was fine with Hime, she knew they wouldn't accept her son for anything, especially since he had a child even younger than her, not to mention as to how that child came to be. Hime loved her family as it was now. This was what she always wanted; an open family with open ideals, hearts, and minds.

Hime shared this with her son when they figured out that Tetsuya was pregnant. She wanted to put her son's fears at ease, it had worked easily.

" _ **I wonder why Yuki-chan hasn't started to speak yet"**_ the bluenette thought to himself, _**"You would think that with mine and his father's IQ he would have started to speak at the earliest…but that isn't the case. Yuki has yet to utter even one thing, the doctors said that this is normal, but I don't think so, it's like he's waiting for something….I wonder…"**_ he was cut off from his inner monologue by his grandmother calling his name.  
"Hai, Obaa-chan?"  
"Don't worry about Yuki not talking, my child. Babies will speak when they want to, when they feel like it. Sometimes they wait for something to happen before speaking. My mother said that I didn't talk until my father came back from the war, he was recovering in the hospital and the moment I had caught sight of him I said 'dada'. My mother said it made him even more eager for him to recover. Perhaps he's waiting like I did…But never mind, that Yuki will talk when he feels like it." Himiko said smiling slightly at her surprised looking grandson.

"Hai, Arigatou obaa-chan" Tetsuya said hugging his grandmother tightly.

When all the goodbyes were said and done, the elder Kuroko's left for their business trip of two weeks.

"Looks like it's just us three, Yuki-chan, Nigou" Tetsuya said smiling at his son as he sat on the floor playing with his best friend. While Yuki was doing that, Tetsuya noticed that he had a text message:

" _ **Kuroko-kun is ur fam. Gone?"-Riko  
"Hai, I'm just packing Yuki's baby bag and #2's L & C, b4 leaving" –K  
"Don't bother, my tou-san rented us a bus, be there in 10" –Riko **_

Tetsuya sighed before going and retrieving items for Yuko's baby bag. Diapers, baby wipes, bibs, a blanket, some baby food, powdered milk, and some bottles. Not to mention a couple of toys and Yuki's favorite pacifier. Before he knew it there was a knock on his door. Saying just a minute, Tetsuya grabbed a stroller, a baby blue one with even lighter blue cat forms on it, strapped Yuki in and grabbed Nigou. All before answering the door to Riko who stood there with a smile on her face.

"Good morning Riko-chan."  
"Good morning Kuroko-kun, Got everything?"  
"Hai, I've got my bag plus Yuki's and then Nigou."  
"Okay, I'll take Yuki's bag and Nigou, Put your bag on the top, as you can see you're the first we're picking up. Believe it or not you live really close to me and my dad."  
"Okay"

Sure enough getting Yuki on the bus was a lot easier than getting every one of the teammates. Everyone was either still asleep, in the shower, or still getting everything. Kaijo was a three to four hour trip, their practice match was at one: it was seven in the morning when Riko and her dad picked up Tetsuya, it took roughly an hour to get everyone on the bus before taking off to Kaijo. They would make it to Kaijo high school roughly an hour before their practice match started, afterwards they were going to be staying at a hotel for the night before leaving for Tokyo in the morning.

On the bus.

"Yuki-chan is such a well behaved baby Kuroko-kun" Riko said to the bluenette, she was sitting by Hyuga with Nigou on her lap, Tetsuya was by himself with Yuki in the seat across from them, and Kagami was behind him, who had a seat to himself.

"Yes, he is. Oka-san says he must get it from both me and his dad."  
"Really Kuroko?"  
"Hai, I was a well behaved baby, that coming from my mother. Yuki's father though….somehow I can't really think of him as being well behaved as a baby…"  
"Really? Was he a delinquent then? Oh, Kuroko, I didn't know that you liked the bad boys!"  
"…if Yuki's father were here he would have killed you for that comment…."  
"Eh…really?"  
"Hai."  
"That's kinda scary Kuroko…"  
"Hai, but he was always like that. Yuki's father may have had a little devilish side but, at one point he did care for everyone. That was how he used to be…" Kuroko trailed off, his eyes becoming sad. The conversation halted at that, his team knowing that he must be remembering something from the past.

Flashback – Teiko: Kuroko's first year

" _Okaa-san, please stop fussing…" A young Kuroko Tetsuya said to his mother. She was fussing about with his unruly head of hair while saying how proud she was that he was accepted into the prestigious Teiko Middle School._

" _Yes, Hi-chan, let the poor boy go already. He looks like he's going to run away if you keep doing that. Takahiro said coming up from behind his wife and hugged her to him, effectively stopping her from fussing over their son and his hair._

" _Why must you always ruin my fun, Hiro-kun!" Hime said, playfully slapping her husband on the arm.  
"Now, now you two, I think that's enough flirting for now. Poor Tetsu-chan really does look ready to run now." Hiroki said, chuckling slightly as he saw his grandson's face. Even with his blank look he still looked ready to be sick at the fact of his parents open display of affection._

" _Yes you two, please do. If you don't, we'll miss Tetsu's opening ceremony as well as the meet up with you know who…" Himiko said standing by her grandson and husband.  
"OH! You're right Himiko-san, we really must be going now." Hime said, grabbing her husband and son by their arms and marching to the auditorium where the opening ceremony was taking place. Her in laws following behind one chuckling slightly, the other smiling if only a little._

 _With the Kuroko family in the auditorium, if only just making it, the principle had just started on his opening speech;_

" _Welcome students and families alike, thank you for choosing Teiko for you to attend….." He was drowned out of Tetsuya's thoughts as a splash of red came into view out of the corner of his eye._

' _ **So he did choose Teiko after all,"**_ _He thought,_ _ **'I'm happy I get to see him again…it's been two years since he moved….'**_

 _Before he knew it the speech was over and he was dragged over to the splashes of red.  
"Akashi Masao…." Takahiro said, startling the elder red haired male.  
"Kuroko Takahiro, how the hell are you?" Masao said. Standing at six foot he was on par with Takahiro, he had bright red hair with deep red, almost blood red eyes.  
"Oh god, Hime-chan is that you? Kami, look at you. You don't look the same but you sound the same." the red haired woman exclaimed. She had a five six foot frame, small boned, with mahogany red colored hair and golden eyes.  
"Hai, Hai Shiori-chan. I haven't changed at all but look at you! You still look as beautiful as ever!" Hime said. _

_Tetsuya didn't say anything, just kept to his grandparents' side as they looked on fondly at how childlike the adults were being. He looked at the youngest red head. He was only a couple of inches taller than himself, but he had this aura about him than screamed 'dominant'. The red head had a mix of both his parent's hair colors, his mother's somewhat pale complexion. But what really set him apart was his eyes, a complete mix of both his parents, having inherited one red eye from his father, and one gold eye from his mother._

' _ **It looks like he hasn't changed at all. I'm glad…'**_ _Tetsuya thought smiling slightly._

 _The red head caught his smile and smiled back, making him blush in defeat._ _ **'How can he still do that to me?'**_ _the bluenette thought to himself._

" _Tetsuya…" the red head said suddenly.  
"Akashi-kun…it's nice to see you again…"  
"Ma, how long is it going to take you to call me Seijuuro? It's always 'Akashi' from you…"  
"Gomenasai Akashi-kun, but until something happens I'm going to have to continue calling you that…"  
"…I will make you say my name someday Tetsuya that is absolute…"  
"Hai, Hai Akashi-kun"_

 _While the adults were catching up the two tweens noticed that they had to get to class, so Tetsuya said that they had to go to his grandmother, who stood off to the side of the large group of adult, leaving only after she nodded._

 _Ten minutes later the 'adults' noticed that the children were gone._

" _Huh? Where did Tetsu-chan go? I wanted him to try on your new outfit Shiori-chan…"  
"So did I, Hime-chan, so did I."  
"When did those two leave Himiko-sama?" Asked Shiori._

" _Oh, those two? Mmmm, I think they mentioned something about eloping in Vegas and having a lot of great-great grandbabies for me and Hiroki. They probably made it to the airport by now, but I think you two will make it in time to wish them luck on their Journey." Himiko said, flipping through a magazine that she had on hand for these types of situations._

" _EHH?!","VEGAS? BABIES?", "Shiori It's our dream come true!" "Right you are Hime-chan! Come on we can still make it! Honey, I'm taking your car, ride with Takahiro-Kun!" With that the two BL fans ran off to the airport after their sons, to you know, wish them 'luck'._

" _Kaa-san…"  
"Yes Taka-chan?"  
"You were fibbing weren't you?"  
"Hai Taka-chan. It's not my fault they can't seemingly wait until both are of age…Plus I love their reactions after they find out it's a fib."_

 _Takahiro sighed deeply while Masao chuckled before saying, "Still up to your old tricks Himiko-sama?"  
"When am I not Masa-Chan?"  
"Oh I would kill to be a fly on the metaphorical wall when they find it's just a prank…"_

 _At the airport._

" _What do you mean there's no one named Kuroko Tetsuya or Akashi Seijuuro on the 9 a.m. flight to Vegas?!" Both mothers yelled. Their dreams crushed into oblivion.  
"Very sorry Madams but I'm afraid you've been mistaken." The receptionist said smiling slightly before turning and helping someone else._

" _Hime-chan, I think Himiko-sama set us up…"  
"I think so too, Shiori-chan…"_

 _With Tetsuya._

" _Akashi-kun, do you know what class we're in?" Tetsuya asked the red haired boy that was pulling him.  
"Ah, yes I read the roster before entering the opening ceremony. We are in class 1-C" The red head replied, gripping the bluenette's hand tighter than before._

"… _You made it happen to where we would be in the same class…didn't you?"  
"You know me too well Tetsuya"_

 _The bluenette sighed, exasperated._

 _When the two made it to the classroom it was mostly filled. There were two seats left open, one by the window at the back, the other right beside it. Tetsuya took the window seat while Akashi took the seat next to him._

 _Funny thing was everyone only noticed the red head. Tetsuya was already in his seat, head resting on his arms that were crossed over one another on his desk. Somehow he still managed to notice four very colorful classmates._

 _The teacher came in some minutes later, Akashi was staring at Kuroko, who was doing his very best to not blush at the attention. Nobody who noticed his stare could figure out what it was that caught his attention so much._

" _Alright everyone, why don't you introduce yourselves to your classmates." The teacher, no-name, said._

" _Ohaiyo, I'm Kise Ryouta. It's nice to meet you" A colorful blonde said, introducing himself._

" _Aomine Daiki, nice to meet ya" A dark skinned, blue haired male said._

" _*Munch* Mura *Crunch* Sakibara *Munch-crunch* Atsushi" Next said a tall purple haired male while eating some potato chips._

" _Midorima Shintarou, I guess it's nice to meet you…"_

" _ **Ah, a tsundere."**_ _Kuroko thought to himself._

" _Akashi Seijuuro" The red head said._

" _Okay that's everyone-oh! Umm, is there a Kuroko Tetsuya here?"_

" _I'm right here sensei" the bluenette said standing up, scaring the majority of the class half to death._

" _How long have you been there?!" the sensei yelled._

" _He's been here the whole time sensei" Akashi said, coming to Tetsuya's defense._

" _EHH?!"_

" _My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, it's nice to meet you."_

' _ **He's not even sorry for scaring us'**_ _most of everyone said. Akashi was internally laughing at their faces as they saw his blue haired friend's blank face._

 _After school._

" _Akashi-kun, where are we going?" Tetsuya said, he was once again being dragged to an unknown destination by his red haired friend.  
"Basketball club, their tryouts are today. I checked the time before the ceremony this morning. I'm going to get on the team, as are you."  
"Ah…one problem though, I haven't played basketball since that summer…"  
"Then I will help you work on what you need. You're not a bad player, you just have some weak spots. All you need to do is practice and hone those skills Tetsuya. And I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."  
"…Yes Akashi-kun…such a hassle…" Tetsuya sighed before replying.  
"What was that Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, eyes narrowing slightly.  
"Nothing"_

' _ **Sometimes I really hate that adorable blank face…even for me it's hard to know whether or not he's completely sorry about something.'**_ _Akashi thought to himself._

 _When the duo made it to one of the many Teiko gyms, they noticed the four colorful haired boys from their class that morning. The two tried out, Akashi getting on the first string, while Tetsuya got on the third. Akashi was not happy but at least the bluenette was on the team. He would make first string in time._

" _Hey, you're Akashi Seijuuro right?" the blue haired male from the morning asked, running up to the red head.  
"Yes, what of it?"  
"Man your feisty, my name is Aomine Daiki. I just wanted to introduce myself as a fellow first stringer. Plus, my pink haired friend over there was gripping at me, damn woman is annoying at times, so to escape the hell…" Aomine said, trailing off at the end.  
"You were using me as an out"  
"Hai"  
"Smart, maybe there is something in that brain of yours Aomine." Stated the green haired male. He had overheard the conversation.  
"Shut up frog!"  
"Hello Akashi-san, I am Midorima Shintarou. It's nice to meet you. I'm sure you know that we all are in the same classroom."  
"Hai, I am aware of that fact."_

" _Eh? Mido-chin, your being nice." Said a purple haired giant who sat next to the recovering Tetsuya. Not that he noticed.  
"Shut up Murasakibara, I am not, I just thought it would be rude to not introduce myself to a fellow classmate."  
"Oh, well Aka-chin, I am Murasakibara Atsushi." The purple haired male said waving with his free hand as his other held a bag of candies. _

" _It is nice to meet you, but you're being a bit rude to my friend. He's lying on the bench right next to you Murasakibara." Akashi said, slightly glaring at the Atsushi because of his proximity to the bluenette who was oblivious._

" _Eh!" the three boys yelled, rousing Tetsuya up from his pseudo nap.  
"Please be quiet, I'm not feeling too well."  
"What? But we only just tried out, didn't even practice today! How can you not be feeling well?" Aomine exclaimed.  
"Tetsuya has very low stamina. Not to mention endurance. He can't last too long at physical exercises like what we just did. He's been that way since we were kids."  
"Gomenasai for being a burden Akashi-kun, but do you think you can take me home when you're done? Kaa-san would have a field day if you don't come over for dinner."  
"Hai, but don't call yourself a burden Tetsuya, you're not."  
"Fine."  
"Wait, you're that boy from this morning. The one who scared everyone half to death." Midorima said as the purple haired male began to snack on his sack of treats.  
"Hai, but I didn't mean to scare everyone. I was there before you even entered Midorima-san."  
"But I didn't see you…none of us saw you."  
"That's because Tetsuya was born with a low presence. It makes him practically invisible and very hard to notice him."  
"Really? That must suck!"  
"…I'm used to it Aomine-san."_

 _End of flashback._

"Oi, Kuroko!" a familiar loud voice broke Tetsuya out of his little trip down memory lane.  
"Ah, sorry what is it Kagami-kun?"  
"Hyuga-taicho asked why you trusted us so much so that you told us your problem."

"An experiment."  
"Nani?"  
"Hai, it was an experiment. If you had reacted badly, one text message from my grandmother to her contacts and we would have had blackmail on all in the team. We would then switch me to another school and continue on my mission. In this case we didn't need to do that, since you all reacted rather well." Tetsuya said, "Besides my family knows when to trust people, it's how my oji-san made his business so successful in the first few years. We take gambles, risks that could harm us. But also help us in many ways. It's just another risk we had to take in order to accomplish what we need to do."

"So, you would have blackmailed us all just to keep us silent about Yuki?"  
"Hai"  
"You're scary Kuroko"  
"I get that a lot."

"So Kuroko-kun, what was Yuki's first word?"  
"…he…he hasn't said his first word yet…" the bluenette said softly, staring at the now sleeping infant in his arms.

"What?" many exclaimed softly so as to not have a crying baby.  
"Yes, Yuki has yet to say his first words. My obaa-chan said it's because he wants his father, well implied it."  
"So he hasn't spoken once?"  
"That's what I just said, Bakagami."  
"It makes sense, I learned a while ago that babies won't do anything if they feel like something is missing. So, Naoyuki needs his Papa to speak right?" Riko said.  
"Hai, everything else has been normal, in fact excelerated even. He was only two months when he started to crawl and four months when he started walking. My Kaa-san and Obaa-san both say that when Yuki-chan meets his Papa for the first time, he should speak."

"But how will he know who his Papa is?"  
"…I've always showed Yuki his Papa's picture before going to bed. He just looks at it and smiles, like he recognizes him…"

"That's kinda adorable…."  
"Yeah…"

The conversation steered off into Neverland after that. Bouncing from one thing to another and another. Finally after some time they arrived at Kaijo at exactly 12 o'clock noon. An hour before their game started. Standing at the gates however, was a tall blond haired boy, a gaggle of female Kaijo students surrounding him.

' _ **This is the first step. I have to win. I have to make my mark today, not any other day…"**_ Tetsuya thought, hugging Naoyuki to him closer, causing the baby to look at him, _**'you're going down,**_ _ **today**_ _ **Kise!'**_

 **End of the chapter.**

SO, I love the responses to this, added that I actually got review! ON the first chapter no less! I hope that this was good enough till I update again guys and thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and alerts. It means so much. Since this chapter was so long I decided to split it in two so I can have more free time to plan out the other chapters.

And hopefully it doesn't seem just thrown together, just tell me how it is okay?

 **Hint: next chapter.  
Confrontation, figuring things out from a frogs point of view, and more flashbacks. **

**TATAS hahaha**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here's another chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it. And please remember to review at the end of the chapters guys, I love the reviews I've gotten, I just wish there were more, but oh well. Free will people.**

 **To be honest this story is just for my own amusement, as well as my best friend as she really loves to torment me with new fandoms.**

 **Song is a mixture of Happy Ending by MIKA and Replay by Zendaya**

 **Anyways Hope you all like this one.**

Chapter 3 – Happy Ending by MIKA and Replay by Zendaya.

" _What drink should I get?" a tall blonde asked himself as he stared at the vending machine choices of his school. He was contemplating if he should get strawberry milk or chocolate.  
"I would recommend vanilla as I'm partial to it Kise-kun, but for you I would say strawberry milk…" said a shorter bluenette scaring the blonde and getting a high pitched 'eep' from him.  
"W-where did you come from?!" He yelled. He was in a pathetic state. The bluenette scared him so badly that he had fallen down and landed on his butt._

" _I was here before you. You were standing behind me the whole time as I was getting my drinks Kise-kun."  
"Oh, sorry I didn't see you- hey! Wait a minute how do you know my name?" Kise exclaimed.  
"It's okay a lot of people don't and I'm in your class…I'm Kuroko Tetsuya nice to meet you Kise Ryouta." Tetsuya said, bending down and claimed two drinks; one was coffee milk (?) and the other was vanilla milk. Which a lot of people thought was just a melted vanilla milkshake._

" _Oh, well, it's nice to meet you Kuroko-san. Sorry for asking but why are you here this late?" the blond asked.  
"I'm on the basketball team and I was just getting a drink for me and my friend. He likes coffee milk and this is the only vending machine at Teiko that sells it. Why are you here this late Kise-kun?"  
"Oh, I need to join a club but I don't know which one to join." Kise said finally standing up and picked a choice (Strawberry milk) from the vending machine._

" _Souka…then, you should join the basketball team. With those reflexes that you have you will be a valuable asset to the team with some honing that is."_

" _Really? You think I'm cut out for basketball? I've never played before though and I already have a busy schedule…"  
"Both of those are things the captain and vice-captain can work on Kise-kun…but it's your choice it just solves your problem. Anyway I need to go, sorry to cut this conversation short but I'm need back at the gym." the bluenette said before waving slightly to the blonde and heading off. _

' _ **I hope Akashi-kun won't be too angry with me for making him wait…'**_ __ _he thought to himself._

' _ **Kuroko Tetsuya huh? Looks like I know what club I'm joining.'**_ _Kise thought to himself happily sipping on his strawberry milk. "Ah, Kurokocchi_ _ **was**_ _right strawberry milk is the best!"_

With Kuroko

" _Ah Tetsuya, what took you so long?" A red head said.  
"Sorry Akashi-kun there was someone in front of me who could decide what he wanted."_

 _End flashback_

"Kurokocchi!" was what broke Tetsuya out of his thoughts. It was the very high pitched voice of a once male friend as he came sprinting up to greet the bluenette along with his team.

"Kise-san…" Tetsuya said as the blond stood right in front of him, his grip slightly tightening around Yuki as the baby glared at the blonde who dared made his mama upset.

"Kurokocchi I thought we had moved past the 'san' a long time ago…" Kise said pouting slight but then his eyes turned to the child in the bluenettes arms.  
 **'For some strange reason that kid reminds me of Akashi for some reason….oh well I'm sure it's just a coincidence.'** He thought to himself.

"Who's the little tyke? Your baby brother, you know some time ago _**he**_ did say that he saw you and your mom at a baby store guess he's the reason why but why isn't he with your mom now?" the blonde could help the word vomit coming from his mouth, it was only natural.

"Ah sure, Naoyuki's with me because my family are away for a business trip for two weeks in America. Naoyuki isn't so good on planes though so my mother just had me look after him until she comes back. Luckily Seirin has a day care because of a child development class." Tetsuya lied smoothly.

"Ah, I guess that makes sense."

' _Smooth Kuroko, very smooth'_ was went through the Seirin group minds.

"So you're with Seirin now? I guess you did get **his** message at the end of our Teiko year huh?"  
"Hai, he sent me a very descriptive email."

"Well Kurokocchi, do you honestly think that Seirin is gonna win with me with Kaijo? They haven't won for two straight years what makes you think that this year is gonna be any different?" Kise said arrogantly.

"…we have Kagami-kun…" was the reply. As all of his teammates looked at the nearly asleep Taiga. He just couldn't sleep the night before, he was almost as bad as an otaku waiting for the newest chapter of their favorite manga to come out.

"Eh? That's Kagami? I thought he would at least be more interesting."  
"What's that supposed to mean blondie?" Kagami said coming back from the brink.  
"What do you think it's supposed to mean?"

"Kagami-kun, we are guests at Kaijo, we cannot risk a fight here as it would be bad for Seirin. Please calm down." The bluenette said but to no avail Kagami wasn't gonna back down, well until Kuroko said this:

"Riko-san maybe if he held Nigou, then he would calm down…"

"Nope I'm good I ain't gonna start a fight Kuroko, Riko. I promise." Kagami said putting distance between himself and the blonde to make sure that they knew that he was serious.

"Nice thinking Kuroko-kun!" Everyone besides Kagami said, while the red head was checking all around for signs of the dog that was in Riko's hands.

In time it turned out that Kise was to show them around Kaijo. Which he did, and when it came time to go to the gym for the actual match he himself got lost until Kuroko saw a map and saved the day. Yuki just could not help himself from glaring at the blonde, he did not like Kise one bit. And every time Kise caught the toddler glaring at him it reminded him of a certain redhead from his past. This caused chills to make their way down the spine of the blonde. Just the thought that Akashi will one respawn was enough to want to make plans to go halfway around the world.

The match between Kaijo and Seirin was a rocky one at best. First Kise copied Taiga's move and made a score. Second Kuroko got hurt. Third the bluenette finally said that he has a limit to how long he can go on the court before being invalid. Riko was not happy. Naoyuki had not stop crying ever since Kuroko got hurt by the other team and no amount of coddling from his mother or Nigou could calm him down. It wasn't until he finally cried himself to sleep that all was peaceful with him again.

But in the end Seirin won, by a small point margin. It was a close match indeed but they came out on top much to the surprise of the Kaijo team, the spectators and a certain green haired teen.

Kise was on his knees, he was shocked; such a team had defeated him? He had never been defeated before by anyone he thought was weaker than himself. A shadow was suddenly cast over him, causing him to look up only to find Tetsuya standing over him; hand out to help him up, bandage still around his head. Kise smiled to himself before taking the bluenette's hand and getting up.

"Good game Kise-kun. I hope we have as good of a real match during the winter cup…" Tetsuya said smiling up at the tall blonde, catching both him as well the blonde's team by surprise.

Everyone from Seirin was parading around, overflowing with joy that they had won. Yes, it was a practice match but it was a win none the less. Riko was holding Yuki as she jumped up and down, the baby looked dizzy as hell but not enough to harm him. Pretty soon though, Yuki was being passed around to everyone in Seirin as they celebrated. It continued to where Tagia was picked up by everyone and was passed Yuki and held him like the monkey did to simba in the lion king.

"So, that's your new team huh?" Kise asked his shorter counterpart.  
"Hai."  
"Are…are they a better team than us? When you left you said that we would never catch you playing again? What made you change your mind?"  
"…They are a better team than we were, yes."  
"You didn't answer my other question Kurokocchi…"  
"I know, you will find out soon enough Kise-kun. I'm sorry but we need to leave now. It was nice to play a game with you again. I look forward to the future."  
"W-wait Kurokocchi!" But it was too late Seirin and its players were already gone, leaving Kise with his team.

A green haired teen was making a call to someone outside of Kaijo's gym. He wanted to let someone know that Kuroko was back.  
"Hai…"  
"…"

"I am aware, I just wanted to let you know…"

"Hai, I will not call again unless I have to. Have a good day."  
*Click*

" **Well, I won't be telling** **him** **what I found out today. I understand why Kuroko kept him a secret though. He would not react well at this point in his life….I hope Kuroko knows what he's doing now, and I hope he gets to it soon enough."** The green boy thought to himself, **"Though I will admit, they make an adorable child…thank god no one else knows what I think."**

"I promise Kuroko, that I won't tell anyone about your son with him…"

The Seirin team had made it back to their hotel and hotel rooms. Turns out the team agreed that Tetsuya should get the single room, to which the bluenette was ever grateful for. He had settled down on the bed, the hotel room's TV playing in the background, Yuki curled up on his chest, Nigou at his feet while he laid down. Pretty soon he was off to dream land.

/ flashback /

' _ **What am I going to do?'**_ _the bluenette thought to himself. He had finally figured out something that's been on his mind since the beginning of his first year at Teiko._

' _ **I know that we are in an arranged marriage thanks to our mothers and their BL obsession and spineless dads but that doesn't mean we can't start dating right?'**_ _he sighed as he made his way out of his bedroom that morning. His father, grandfather, and mother had all gone to work that morning so it was just him and his grandmother._

" _Tetsuya, what is the matter this morning?" was the first thing Himiko said when she saw her grandson. He looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep the night before.  
"Baa-chan…" Uh-oh, Tetsuya never calls her 'baa-chan' anymore not since he was little. "I have a problem…."_

" _What's the matter?"  
"I like someone….but I don't know how to go about telling them…"  
"Hmm, is this person Akashi Seijuuro?"  
"H-How did you know?" Tetsuya squeaked out.  
"Oh Tetsu, anyone with half a brain could see that."  
"I-I see, then how should I tell him this? I don't even know if he feels the same way that I do for him Baa-chan…"  
"Tetsuya, quit talking like that. Of course that red head feels the same for you. He has the same look that Masao looks at Shiori, you father looks at your mother, hell the way your grandfather still looks at me. I may be a person devoid of most emotions, other than sadistic joy, but I can recognize love when I see it. Seijuuro-chan definitely loves you deer grandson of mine. So strap on whatever you want and go tell that boy."  
"…..Arigatou Obaa-chan. I think I need to go now otherwise I'll be late for school" Tetsuya replied after some before getting up, kissing his grandmother on the cheek and went to open the now knocking door._

 _It revealed a happy looking Seijuuro, if one could tell when he was happy that is. And this is what made Tetsuya freeze as his usually stoic grandmother cackled like an evil witch._

" _A-Akashi-kun…"  
"Tetsuya, I see you're ready to go? Ah you might want to bring an extra pair of clothes we're doing swimming exercises today after practice." Akashi said, smiling slightly at the stutter the bluenette uttered. He found it endearing and very much adorable._

 _While Kuroko went upstairs to get another pair of clothes Akashi turned to Himiko. She had a knowing smile on her face._

" _Telling him tonight eh?"  
"Hai Himiko-sama. Do you mind if I take him to Maji burger? He's going to need it afterwards…"  
"Oh my you sure work fast don't you Akashi-kun…"  
"It's not going to happen for a while yet Himiko-san, I just thought that since he's going to start training for getting on the first string he's going to need a lot of calories afterwards…"  
"Oh so it isn't a date? How sad…"  
"I wouldn't call it a date per say, but yes it could be called that…"  
"Hmm, then I see no problem with that Akashi-kun…just make sure he's able to walk just fine tomorrow what with your special training of him"  
"H-Himiko-sama…" For once the great Akashi Seijuuro was speechless. But he couldn't reply as his Tetsuya had come down the stairs just in time. _

_The Duo left after saying their goodbyes to Himiko and reminding her to tell Takahiro and Hime that Kuroko would be gone that evening._

" _Akashi-kun, why is your face red?"  
"It's nothing Tetsuya…"_

' _ **Hmm, looks like I know what I'm going to do tonight…hehe Hime-chan won't know what hit her."**_ _Were the thoughts of the great Kuroko Himiko._

 _With Tetsuya and Seijuuro._

 _The day had started out normally, the duo went on through their routines in both classes and their basketball practice. It wasn't until everyone had left that things started to go slightly downhill._

 _Tetsuya had turned to his red haired crush in the locker room, they were changing into their swim shorts. He didn't expect to be so caught off guard by the chest of Seijuuro though…_

" _Ah, I see your ready Tetsuya don't worry we're just gonna walk some laps around in the pool for today, it'll lighten your body making you able to move faster during games."  
"I wasn't worried Akashi-kun…but okay."_

 _And truth of it was, they did walk around the shallow end of the pool.  
"Mind if I ask you some questions Tetsuya?"  
"Only if you reply to said questions yourself."  
"Well played…fine."_

" _First question; what's your favorite color?"  
"Really Akashi-kun?"  
"Hai, answer it."  
"Right now it's gold. Yours?"  
"Sky blue. What is it you like about basketball?"  
"…It makes me feel closer to Akashi-kun…it's what we bonded over that summer."  
"….I…See, I guess I'm the same. It makes me think of all the fun we had that summer…"  
"Hai…"  
"Like anyone Tetsuya?"  
"N-nani?"  
"You know what I said"  
"H-Hai, I do but I don't know if he feels the same…"  
"Why wouldn't he?" as much as it hurts Akashi, he needs to know who to kill.  
"Because he's the brightness, I am the darkness or haven't you noticed Akashi-kun…"  
"What does that have to do with anything Tetsuya?"  
"Never mind. Now answer the same question Akashi."  
"Fine, you're the only person who can get away with ordering me like that. I like someone, yes, in fact he is on the basketball team as well as in our homeroom."  
"…I see…"  
"Now answer __**my**_ _question Tetsuya."  
"…because he's the star of everything…and I am nothing compared to that light…"  
"Tetsuya…I don't ever want to hear that kind of thinking again."  
"Okay Akashi-kun…"  
"Now answer me this…who is this person?"  
"…I will only answer Akashi if he answers at the same time."  
"Very well on three then."  
"…1…"  
"…2…"  
_ _ **"…YOU!"**_ _They both yelled. Their eyes going wide as they confessed to who they like to each other but not expecting the answer is the other._

" _You like me Akashi-kun?"  
"I could say the same to you Tetsuya…"  
"W-when did you know you liked me?"  
"That summer…the one where we met for the first time…"  
"But that was three whole years ago…"  
"Yes, what about you Tetsuya?"  
"…this morning after a talk with Obaa-chan…"_

 _"Akashi-" Tetsuya was caught off guard when the red head pushed him against the wall of the pool, pushing his lips to the bluenettes and catching him in a soft but passionate kiss._

 _The bluenette broke the kiss but only long enough to catch his breath before he caught his counterpart off guard, wrapping his arms around his neck. The redhead in turn wrapped his own arms around the bluenettes smaller waist. They only broke apart when Akashi's timer went off signaling their pool time was over and that it was time to go to Maji Burger._

" _You're mine now Tetsuya, remember that." The red head said to the bluenette as they made their way to the nearest Maji burger restaurant. He had placed a kiss on the bluenettes cheek emitting a small blush to form at the public display of affection._

" _Hai Akashi-kun…"_

 _At the Kuroko household._

" _Where is Tetsuya? It's not like him to be late. I'm worried Hiro-kun…" Hime said to her husband concern clearly written on her face.  
"Now, now dear. Let's give him a few more minutes."_

" _Ah, that reminds me…"  
"What okaa-san?" Takahiro said wearily, his mother had that crazy look in her eye…it worried him.  
"Tetsuya was picked up by Akashi-kun this morning. Said something about confessing on the white sand beaches of Hawaii. I bet they are well on their way at making each other's clothes disappear."_

 _All that could be heard was silence as Hime fell on the ground in a dead feint. Finally her little pale blue flower was losing his paleness and becoming a vibrant blue just like his mother. She had fainted from blood loss as she currently had a bloody nose._

" _Ah wait I got that wrong. Akashi-kun said something about training in a pool after practice then going to Maji burger. I think today was the day that they both confessed to each other though."_

" _Kaa-san/Himi-chan…" both the elder Kuroko males said exasperatedly._

 __ _ **End for now people**_

 _ **Sorry I didn't update for so long. I had math tests and typing tests and English papers to write. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I added a lot of Akakuro moments because, well I'm getting ready to write an up and coming lemon scene in the next few chapter. But we're only on the second Teiko flashback, we have one more to go and then the Teiko flashback arcs have eight more.**_

 _ **The lemon will probably be in the next four or five chapters if I make it that long. So stay tuned in.**_

 _ **Also for those wondering, I listen to the songs that the chapters are named after as I type up the story. Gives you, the readers about what mindset I'm in when I write the chapters up.**_

 _ **Anyways have a good time re-reading this story, well until I update again.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to another installment of 'I won't follow!' I thank you for the views and the review, even if I get just one review I feel a lot more inspired to write.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy this fourth chapter.**

 **Be prepared because there's a little bit of out of character for Tetsuya and a little bit of Midorima, at least to me.**

 **Oh and one more thing, this picks up between the going to bed part last chapter and continuing into the day after the practice match. Just thought I should clarify that.**

 **Chapter 4 – Every Heart BOA**

The night that Seirin won their practice match was when they went to an 'All-you-can-eat-free-steak' Steakhouse. Problem of the matter was, it was free only if you eat this three inch steak. No one on the team could finish even half of one. They were in such a jam, well until Taiga stole Tetsuya's unfinished steak. The team found an opening and took it, giving their unfinished highly expensive steaks to the bottomless stomach Kagami Taiga.

And while Taiga was eating his meal(s) Tetsuya took the time to feed Yuki, who was staring at Taiga over his bottle in amazement.

Later when the Restaurant manager kicked them out, Riko had noticed that Tetsuya had disappeared.

"Hey, has anyone seen Kuroko-kun?" she asked the other club members.  
"No, not since he got done with his dinner…" one of them said as the others shook their heads.  
"Hmm…where could he be?"

Tetsuya had wondered away from his group, he had Yuki in his hands and Nigou following at his side obediently. He came across a street ball court where a group of boys were playing.

"… _but I don't know how to play…"  
"Well…then I'll teach you!"_

"Coming here reminds me of your papa Yuki-chan…" Tetsuya whispered to his son, tightening his hold on him slightly.

" _Wow…you suck Tetsuya…"  
"…thank you for that wonderful compliment Akashi-kun…"  
"Your welcome!"_

"Your papa taught me how to play, did I tell you that? We were bored one summer when we were younger, he wanted to play basketball…but I didn't know how…" Yuki stayed silent, listening to his mother's words. Not like he could do much else.

" _WOW! You were so close to getting a basket Tetsuya! Hehe, all that hard work is paying off"  
"…You think Akashi-kun?"  
"Definitely too bad we only have a couple of weeks left…"  
"Hai…"_

"Me and your papa, Yuki-chan, didn't know each other until our parents announced something to us…something that we had to get used to." Tetsuya said looking up at the sky, clear and sparsely sprinkled with stars."He's the one that taught me how to play, but after that summer I didn't play all that much."

" _Ne, Tetsuya?"  
"Hai?"  
"What do you think of this? Our situation I mean…"  
"We are still young Akashi-kun, I don't know what to think….but…"  
"But what?"  
"I am not against it…"  
"Me neither Tetsuya, me neither..."_

"We never saw each other after that summer, at least not until we entered Teiko…We lived too far away and too young to travel alone."

" _What is this supposed to mean Akashi-kun?"  
"I told you to stop calling me 'Akashi-kun,' you're gonna be one in the future so just call me by my first name."  
"Iie, I won't until we are much older, now please answer my question…"  
"Fine, but I swear I'll get you to say my name someday. And this necklace belonged to my grandmother, I want you to take care of it until we are married."  
"Your grandmother?"  
"Hai, before she passed she was always the one taking care of me, my parents were frequently busy so they left me to her. But, she passed away a couple of years ago."  
"Ah, I see. She gave to you before she passed."  
"Hai, now I'm giving it to you to take care of. You have to give it back to me though, but when we are older. This way, when we leave here, you can remember me!"  
"As if anyone can forget Akashi Seijuuro…"  
"Right?"_

"I never did get the chance to give it back to him. He never asked for it and he never did call off our engagement Yuki-chan." Tetsuya continued, "So that gives me a little hope…"

"… _but Akashi-kun, what can I give you to make you remember me?"  
"You think that I'll forget you Tetsuya? As if!"  
"Still…oh, I know!"  
"Know wha-!"  
"W-why did you do that?!"  
"So Akashi-kun can always remember who gave him his first kiss!"_

"Did you know, Yuki-chan, that I gave your papa his first kiss when we were ten?" the bluenette laughed as the baby shook his head, almost as if he understood. "He was so shocked, his face was bright red, and his eyes, I thought they were going to pop out of his head in shock."

" _So, my family and I are leaving today instead of next week Tetsuya…"  
"…Why?"  
"...Otou-sama's company had a little problem with ordering something. Otou-sama has to go and fix it himself. Plus Okaa-san's book is due at the beginning of September and she's only halfway done…"  
"…Souka…"  
"I'm sorry Tetsuya…"  
"Iie, I understand. I just thought we had a little bit more time…."  
"As did I. But, I promise you that this kind of thing won't happen when I'm in charge."  
"You say that with confidence…"  
"Of course I do, I am Akashi Seijuuro aren't I?"_

 _"Tetsuya, come back here."  
"Iie, Akashi-kun's head is pushing me away…"  
"Tetsuya!"_

"Tetsuya there you are!" A familiar voice broke the bluenette out of his rambling thoughts.  
"Kagami-kun…"  
"Jeez the coach is looking everywhere for you. She's starting to go bat-shit crazy..." Taiga said remembering his coaches face as he left in search of Tetsuya. Huugya was in the middle of trying to cool her down. 'Trying' being the right word.

"Gomenasai Kagami-kun…Can you go back and tell her that I'll meet you and the others at the hotel?"  
"Sure, but won't you get lost?"  
"Iie, I've been here with Yuki-chan's father once a long time ago…"  
"Ah, okay but just check in with her when you get in otherwise, I don't think any of us, aside from Yuki and Nigou, will survive."  
"Ah, then I will be sure to do so."

After Taiga left did Tetsuya call out: "Midorima-kun, you please come out now, I knew you were there all along…"

Midorima Shintarou, a very tall, green haired teen. He was wearing his school's uniform still, as well as holding a stuffed frog and a school bag.

"It never surprises me as to how you ever know where one of us is Kuroko…"  
"It's a sad gift Midorima-san…" the bluenette sighed. "I'm guessing you heard my ramblings?"  
"Hai. Why didn't you say anything to him?"  
"…he would have demanded that I go with him to Rakuzan. Then none of you would change…"  
"While it is true that many of us changed, I can assure you that we still play to our full potential." 

"That's not the point. The man that I fell in love with at ten is no longer there. He is nothing more than a shell. He, as well as all of the generation of miracles, have lost the love and drive for the game. The parts that make it fun, Midorima." The bluenette said in a raised voice.

"Surely we haven't changed all that much…"  
"Yes, yes you all have. Even I did at one point. Until he is back to his true self Midorima, he can never know about Yuki."  
"I see your reasoning Kuroko, but know that if he asks me about that child, I will be obligated to tell him…"  
"I am aware…and his name is Naoyuki. Akashi Naoyuki."  
"It suits him…ah that being said, Oha Asa said that Aries – Taurus are said to have bad luck this month. I did the math. Yuki can't be more than a year or sold old correct? You left only a couple of months before he was born."

"How did yo-"  
"You two were never quiet. I think you broke both Aomine and Kise that night…"  
"Ah…I see. Yuki-chan, look what Uncle Shinta brought you for your birthday?" Tetsuya said happily, taking a stuffed red cat from Midorima hand, completely ignoring the fact that everyone heard him that night. Eliciting a small twitch from the green haired teen when the blue haired baby giggled at the sight of the red cat.

"Arigatou for this Midorima-san. For keeping him a secret and for the gift."  
"Shut up idiot, I have to leave now. Goodbye." The green haired teen stood up and left the park bench where he found his once blue-haired friend.  
"Bye-bye Tsundere-chan!"  
"Damn him, damn Akashi as well for rubbing some of the sadism off to him…" The teen grumbled to himself, ignoring the strange looks from passing bystanders.

Tetsuya laughed to himself as he walked back to the hotel where the Seirin team was staying at. Yuki was sound asleep in one arm as Nigou was in the other, he hadn't loosened his grip on the red cat with oddly mismatched eyes since Tetsuya had given it to him.

The bluenette knocked hesitantly on Riko's door, she was across from his own room and was sharing one with her father.

"Kuroko-kun your back…" She said answering the door and stepping out.  
"Hai, gomenasai for not telling you. Come with me to mine and I will explain, I need to put Yuki down for sleep." Tetsuya said pleadingly. While yes, Kagami is his best friend at this point, Riko is such a better listener, plus he thought he would get a pillow to the face if he interrupted Kagami's sleep…which was to be avoided at all costs. The young coach nodded and followed the bluenette into his room after telling her dad where she was going. He knew about Kuroko's situation so he knew he could trust the young blue haired boy. Anyone who wasn't Huuyga was okay in his books.

"So, what is it?" Riko asked after Tetsuya settled Yuki down on a pillow.  
"I had another reason as to coming here for the practice match…"  
"…continue…"  
"When I was born my father was so excited that he had gotten so intoxicated that he signed a marriage contract for me…"  
"What?!"  
"Hai, luckily that marriage contract was with Yuki's father."  
"Wow…."  
"Hai, but I didn't know anything about it, and neither did he, until we were both 10 years old. Our families have both been close since my father was in high school…so we have a conjoint vacation home out here. But recently it's been used to house underprivileged youth. However, back then it was still a home, we met when we were ten Riko."  
"So…?"  
"At ten years of age we were both told we were engaged to another boy. One who we had never met before. This place brings up so many memories for me that I was overwhelmed after the game and I had to get away. It didn't help all that much, as I just remembered how we became close."  
"That's quite a story Kuroko-kun…"  
"Hai, but after that summer, we didn't see each other for another two years, until we were at Teiko. My feelings for Yuki's father have not changed in six years Riko, and I was scared for what that meant when he did find out that he had a son, if he would be mad at me for keeping him a secret or not."  
"Kuroko-kun…I understand. Just next time, let me know, I was freaking the fuck out."  
"Hai and Gomenasai…."  
"Iie, don't worry so much about it now it's over and done with now."

In an odd move for Tetsuya he reached over and hugged the surprised brown haired girl.  
"I couldn't ask for a better friend Riko-chan…" he said.  
"Me neither, I've never had many friends before Seirin…even fewer friends that are girls. And Kuroko-kun, you are very much girl like."

"I think its time for bed now, you can go Riko-chan…"  
"Hai, hai I believe it is. Night"  
"Good night."

Somewhere over the GoM rainbow! 

A red head stared at a picture on his desk that was across from his bed.  
"I will get you back Tetsuya. I promise I will make up all the bad things I said, but first I must beat Seirin…"

The red head got up and grabbed the picture frame, displayed in it was a picture of two people; one was shorter than the other with baby blue hair and blank blue eyes. He had on a serene rare smile on his face as the other person, him, had his arm wrapped around his shoulders. The red head himself looked a lot less stern and wore a happy grin.

"I promise Tetsuya."

 **End**

 **SO this is a very short chapter but I hope to add another one on Monday. I only did this cause I was inspired by the review that I had for chapter three.**

 **To which I appreciate. It made my day guys, it really did.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyo everyone!**

 **Can I say that I love getting responses from you guys? The alerts added, the favoriting, the views, and not to mention the reviews. My stories haven't been this popular since my KevEdd one.**

 **Which reminds me…I seriously need to update that one.**

 **Onto the story!**

 **Chapter 5 – Kiss the girl (Little Mermaid Rock Version) – Stellar Kart.**

It is now mid-May, the preliminaries of the winter cup are about to start. However, Tetsuya hasn't been to school all that much since the practice match against Kaijo. This has made both Riko and Taiga worried, yes he may have answered their texts, but besides that he hasn't been seen and both teens were worried sick.

"Taiga can you come here please?" Riko asked her red haired friend. It was in the middle of Friday's practice and everyone was doing laps around the court.

"Hai?" Taiga asked running up to the brown haired girl. Believe it or not the two are friends but have more of a love-hate relationship where they always disagree with each other but somehow still manage to remain friends.

"I think I should leave Hyuuga in charge for today's training and have you and I go to Kuroko-kun's house. Check on him I mean." Riko said looking at the red head, daring him to say no.

"Yeah, I think so too, I was gonna ask if I could go check on him today instead of practicing, but then…" Taiga trailed off, a blush forming on his face.

"But what?"  
"What if he touchy feely problems?"  
"Seriously Kagami?"  
"…Hai…"  
"Jeez you're such a wimp…"  
"Shut up!"  
Whatever, Hyuuga your in charge until I get back. Make sure no one slacks off!"  
"Yes coach!"

The odd duo then made their way out of the gym and the school. Their minds going to the possibilities as to why their favorite bluenette would suddenly not come to school. Pretty soon they found themselves in front of the two story home that was Kuroko's.

It was normal looking, considering the money that the Kuroko family had. A light gray coloring, a Zen style gate that wrapped around the entire building. Once the two entered the gate they noted a flower garden, probably tended to by Hime-san, as well as a vegetable garden. A rocky path led from the gate to the front porch.

They rang the doorbell and heard the familiar sounds of running footsteps to the door. It was opened by a stranger. A thirtyish year old red haired woman with striking golden eyes had answered the door.

"May I help you?" She asked smiling slightly.  
"Umm, yes ma'am, we are looking for Kuroko Tetsuya…" Riko started.  
"OH! You're the two Hime-chan was telling me about. Ah please come in, I am Shiori, a friend of Kuroko Hime-chan."  
"T-thank you Shiori-san" Riko said pulling a slightly dazed Taiga with her as Shiori held the door open for them. The two had then taken off their shoes and made their way into the house, following the red haired beauty who led them to the living room.

"Ah, Riko-chan, Taiga-chan! Welcome, I wasn't aware you two were coming." Hime greeted the two, she as well as the rest of the Kuroko adults came back from their business trip a few days ago.

"Sorry for intruding Hime-san, we were just wondering where Kuroko-kun is…we haven't seen him in a week and were a little worried. Everyone on the team is actually…" Riko asked.

Taiga was looking around. He saw another red head, a tall male about his height, he was drinking what looked to be like American whiskey with Takahiro and Hiroki in the sitting room. They all had a slight blush on their face.

' **How can they be drunk this early in the day?'** Taiga thought to himself inwardly sweat dropping.

"Oh, Riko-san Tetsu-chan received some very unexpected news last week while we were still gone." Hime said smiling at Shiori, who giggled at her.

"What would that be?" Taiga asked, genuinely curious and worried.

"…I just received news on my engagement Kagami-kun…" the bluenette in question said coming down the stairs holding a sleepy Naoyuki.

"Engagement?!" both teens yelled, earning a glare from Tetsuya. That quieted them down rather quickly.

"Hai, I've been engaged to someone ever since I was a couple of months old because of my mother."  
"Hehe, Tetsu-chan you make it sound like you're against it." Hime commented, noting a small blush on her son's cheeks.  
"Did you just find out about it Kuroko?" Taiga asked his shorter friend.

"Iie, I've known since I was ten. That person I am engaged to is Naoyuki's father. I'm sorry for causing so much worry for all of you."  
"Its fine, just tell me why you missed so much school Kuroko-kun…"  
"Yuki-chan's father had demanded to see me. I denied him."  
"Which is something not many people can do, mind you Riko-chan. My son is not one to be denied access to things he wants." Shiori said.  
"Hai Shiori-chan. Sei-chan has always been like that though huh? He's just like Masao-kun then."  
"Hai, Hai."

'' **Sei-chan? Who is 'Sei-chan'? Who are these redheads?"** the odd duo thought, glancing at each other.

"…Yuki-chan's father threatened to come here. As a mediator I asked for a compromise. He sent his parents in his place as I told him that he would get my mother's curling iron to the face if he set one foot inside the gate." Tetsuya said calmly, sending chills up his two friends' backs. "He agreed after I told him that…how strange."

"I…I see. Does he know about Naoyuki then? Better yet how did Shiori-san and Masao-san, I'm guessing, react to being grandparents?"

"Iie, Sei-chan doesn't know about his darling little boy. Masa-kun and I are extremely happy. We thought that the two would have to adopt a child or do a surrogacy" Shiori said happily taking her grandson from his mother's arms.

"Hai, it matters not to us to how Yuki-chan came into this world. Or **when** for that matter. What matters is that we have an adorable grandson to spoil. We've been here celebrating for a couple of days." Masao said a little drunkenly, taking his grandson from his wife's arms and hugging him tightly.

"As you can see, I can't really trust the adults here to take care of Yuki-chan when they are getting red noses. And my grandmother is still in America sadly, dealing with some issues regarding my mother's family. Believe it or not, they are very much terrified of her."

"Oh come now Tetsu, we are not that bad!" Hime said grinning at her son who stared blankly at her.  
"…when I was ten, you adults told us to go play basketball because you wanted to get drunk…very good parenting mother."  
"Mao, Shiori-chan Tetsuya is being mean!"

"Kagami-kun, Riko-chan, I suggest you make your way back to practice. I won't be able to leave for another day or so. Gomenasai for this scene as well."

That was a couple of days ago. The unlikely duo made their way back to school and relayed what happened to their team. All of them were extremely relieved to hear that he was okay.

When Tetsuya did go back to school it was two days after the meeting. He knew he was going to get questions when he did go back, but the meeting with the Akashi's went better than he had expected.

"… _Akashi-kun….where are we?"  
"Somewhere special that I had prepared just for us Tetsuya."  
"…for some reason I am now apprehensive to share a room with you…"  
"Maa, you're so mean to me Tetsuya…"_

"Oi! Kuroko!" yelled a very familiar voice running up to the bluenette as he was near the Seirin gates.  
"Oh, Taiga-kun…" replied Tetsuya as he waited for his red haired friend to catch up.

"You're finally here? Geez, you said a day not two." Taiga said.  
"Gomen, I still had to meet Yuki's father. It was on his grounds and I couldn't say 'no' to him again…"  
"Ah, its fine just be sure to tell coach that."  
"Hai."

The day continued on. Tetsuya getting notes from his red haired friend on what he missed, as well as getting the assignments from the teachers. When it came to practice time, he apologized again to Riko as well as his team mates. They forgave him after have to try and shoot five baskets in a row, which he failed.

Pretty soon the month of May faded into June and with it their first actual match for the preliminaries of the winter cup. The Seirin team were first up against Shutoku High School, one of the uncrowned kings. It also just happened to be where Midorima Shintarou went to school. The win against Shutoku wasn't easy for Seirin but they won by a very small point Margin. They were on their way for Kuroko to confront his son's father. Midorima actually admitted to Tetsuya that he did a good job in picking schools…which means he did it in a backwards sort of way.

After the game though Midorima had a chat with Kuroko.

"…Kuroko…"  
"Hai Midorima-kun?"  
"Akashi contacted me a few weeks ago…"  
"I see…did he ask about me?"  
"Hai, he did. He asked if I had seen you lately, which I have and told him of your match against Kaijo and Kise…he also mentioned that he reaffirmed your betrothal, is that true?"  
"Hai, Akashi-kun contacted just after the practice match. He said he wanted to meet with and go over our betrothal contract out mothers signed. I threatened him when he said that he was on the way to my home." Midorima looked shocked that the bluenette would go that far to keep their son a secret from him.

"He sent his mother and father instead."  
"I…see…but that's not the end of it is it?"  
"Iie, I had to meet with him a few days after his parents came to my house. A condition of his. We are still set to be married when I turn seventeen Shintarou…he wanted to shorten that…but I came up with a deal for him…"  
"Continue…" the green haired teen said rubbing the bridge of his nose. Why, oh why did he have a bad feeling of this?

"I said that If he were to beat Seirin in the Winter Cup that I would marry him that day…if I won he was to accept that we continue with the already set date as well as to let me explain fully if he were to find out a secret of mine."  
"But won't that just make him want to dig into your personal affairs in the two years you haven't seen him?"  
"Hai, however, Masao-sama assured me that he wouldn't be able to find anything about Yuki-chan, nor will he have the free time for it. Masao-sama has made it to where Akashi-kun is going through the ropes of running his families business. Combined with that and school work Akashi will only have time to sleep." The bluenette said to the shocked Midorima.

"Who thought of this plan?"  
"My Obaa-chan…"  
"Ah."

The two then went their separate ways.

 **Bussy timie**

"Kuroko-kun?"  
Hai Riko-chan?"  
"I have a question…"  
"Yes?"  
"Well, can you tell us more about this arranged marriage thing with Yuki's father? Like how is came to be and everything, you don't have to mention the names of Yuki-chan's papa though…We all just were curious." Sure enough as he looked around everyone on the Seirin bus were looking at him in curiosity.

Tetsuya breathed a deep breath before nodding and saying, "Please excuse me if I stop suddenly. Yuki's father and I have a very deep bond and sometimes it hurts to talk about him."

"We understand, just take your time. I don't want to have to call your mother and say that you're in the hospital…again…"  
"Hai."

"I was only a couple of months old when my mother and **his** mother signed a marriage contract between us. You see they are both BL lovers and well, I will stop there. They designated that at age 17 we are to be wed, no exceptions."

"But what if you weren't gay?"

"That is the only exception, they both love us and it was meant to be a joke originally to see how our fathers would take it. Which went rather well after they both slept on the same couch after they called their wives stupid. After that it just kind of went from there. Both sets of parents agreed that we were to know when about his arrangement when we were ten." The group looked with interest, compelled by Tetsuya's story.

"When we were ten, our parents took us to a conjoined private family beach and told us about this contract. They said that we had to talk it out and if neither of us were not welcoming to it than it would be torn up and never talk about it again. That was after they told us to go play basketball while they get drunk to celebrate." Here is when the bluenette took a shaky breath of air.

"That is when we really got to know each other, A- I mean Yuki's father questioned if I was okay with this situation. I guess even at ten years old he knew what he wanted. I said that I wasn't against it and neither was he. When we came back to our house we found all of the adults passed out drunk though, so we left them there." _**'Of course you would do that Kuroko!'**_ many of the club members thought.

"We got to know each other after that, he would ask me questions about myself as we played basketball, or rather he helped me play. Back then I had no interest in the sport. He's the one that got me into it really. He and I fell for each other that summer, as cheesy as it sounds. However, we never acted on those feelings until our first year at Teiko together."

"Wow, so you two knew who you would marry, even without the contract, at ten?" Hyuuga asked.  
"Hai. He had to leave earlier than expected though, but…"  
"But what?"  
"I did give him our first kiss back then though."  
"Really!? Oh how cute!" this was Riko.

"Hai, you should have seen him blush."  
"How did he react to you leaving Teiko without him?"  
"He was silent. I had broken up with him a month before that so it would lessen the blow slightly, but according to Midorima he didn't take it well at all. He had pushed himself as well as others on the team to their brinks and then some. Yuki's father had every right to break the contract with his parents, with me, but he didn't. That's why we met when I was gone."

" _ **I promise you, Tetsuya that I will win the winter cup and take you back. This is absolute."**_

"Yuki's father promised me that we would win and he will take me back. This is his way of telling me that he still loves me. I'm grateful that he does. Anyways, he doesn't want to call off the marriage, in fact he wants to speed it up. He and I were just reaffirming it to our liking and betting."

 **Hoppu, skippu, jumpu! (Sorry it's boring where I am)**

The middle of June is when it happened. Seirin lost against Aomine and his school, Seirin brushed off the loss, they just had to train harder than ever. And while Aomine was gloating over his win to his ex-teammate, Seirin just laughed off the loss. If it hadn't been for Kuroko, then yes they would have been depressed. But he just said that it was just the preliminaries, that they could beat him next time they faced off. That, as well as the fact that Yuki was with them at this game. He just glared at Aomine, who was actually afraid of the toddler.

When questioned by Momoi Aomine replied, "That kid is the spawn of the devil, I just know it!"

That set everyone from Seirin into a laughing fit as Aomine coward under the toddlers gaze. It set Aomine off kilter when they brushed off their lose though, but it also lit a long lost fire in his eyes that Tetsuya was grateful to see back, even if it was just a little bit.

"Kuroko…"  
"Hai taicho?"  
"You mentioned that you had a beach house before…"  
"Hai…nandesuka?"  
"We were all wondering if it will be okay to train there during summer break. Will your parents mind."  
"Iie they won't."

At that moment in time.

"So it's all set Himiko-sama?" A certain red haired female asked.  
"Hai, how are things on your end Hime-chan?" Replied a somewhat elderly woman.  
"All things are cleared and all of us are chaperones to the students. I'm surprised they let us do this." Replied a younger blue haired woman.

"You'd be amazed at what money can do for you Hime-san." Said a red haired man.  
"Oh? And how would you know Masao?" asked a white haired man.  
"Same way you would Takahiro." Masao stated.  
"Now, now you two, there's no need to fight. Just think of the look on both your sons' faces when they realize we set them up." An elderly man said, trying to maintain the order.  
"Ah, he's right. My apologies Hiro." Apologized and thoroughly chastised Masao said.  
"Iie its fine. Just make sure you have a video camera Masa." The white haired man said.  
"Hai" replied the now stoic face Masao. 

"Suddenly I'm tempted to check out our purchase history Masa-kun…" Shiori said glancing at her blue haired counterpart.  
"Yes as am I. Hiro-kun, Masa-kun, do you need to tell us something?" Hime said, glaring at the suddenly scared men.

"Urm…well…" both men stuttered, trying to build some sort of explanation.

"Oh dear, it appears those two have been caught Hiroki-kun…" Himiko said, holding up a tiny hand held camera.  
"Hai, just like you planned it Himi-chan." Replied her husband who kissed her forehead as a grin of pure glee escaped her.

 **To Rakuzan!**

"What do you mean we're going on a trip Akashi-san?"  
"Just that my parents are paying for Rakuzan to fly to our private family vacation house for training."  
"So cool!"

 **To Kaijo!**

"Eh? A trip to a private beach I'm sooo there!" yelled a certain blond haired teen before his captain kicked him in the ass.  
"Shut up you Baka. It's for all of us to go on. Some private sponsor is paying for us to go there."

 **To Shutoku**

"What do you mean our basketball club has been selected for a training camp?" a dark brown haired boy asked his green haired teammate.  
"Exactly that Takao…now shut up."  
"Aww you're just saying that cuz-"  
"I said **shut it** Takao."

 **To Too!**

"Come on Aomine! We have to go its mandatory!"  
"Shut up Momoi…I said I ain't going and I ain't. Seems fishy to me."  
"…but Aomine, just think of all the girls in bikini's"  
"…..What are you waiting for Momoi!? Let's pack! Wait what time is our flight? Answer me woman!"

 **To Yosen!**

"*munch* so will there be snacks where we're going Muro-chin? *munch*" asked a certain purple haired giant.  
"Hai, tons of snacks Atsuchi." Replied his black haired counterpart said packing clothes as well as snacks in a suitcase.  
"Yay!" exclaimed the giant pulling out another bag of chips from nowhere.

 **Back to Seirin!**

Tetsuya's phone was currently ringing, they were about a five minute walk to their school now.  
"Moshi, Moshi?"

"Ah, Kaa-san…" this caught the Seirin teams attention.

"Nani? Are you sure?"

"Ah okay I will tell them. Hai see you at home Kaa-san." Tetsuya ended the call and took Naoyuki back from his coach.

"What was that about?" asked Taiga.  
"It appears that my family has offered Seirin a place to practice during summer."  
"Really?" Riko asked excitedly, stars shinning in her eyes.

"Hai, but if I may add, it seems fishy to me. So please be on guard. I would hate to have anything happen to any of you."  
"Aww so sweet of you to care Kuroko~"  
"Iie, it's just if you get hurt on my families property it'll mostly likely be a problem."

' _ **So cold Kuroko!'**_ they all thought.

"Be packed up by Monday night. We leave at 5 am Tuesday morning on a family jet. If you are late then you will not be waited for. See you then everyone." With that the bluenette left his group and headed to his home. Nigou following behind him as Yuki was asleep in his stroller.

"You know, maybe something will happen on this trip."  
"You never know Kagami-kun."

 **Skipping forward to Monday night (AKA Tuesday morning)**

Everyone was tired. They all had stayed up late trying to remember what they packed or what they still needed too. Seirin was grateful that it was a private jet taking them to the Kuroko family's beach house in Okinawa. Meeting the team, all of whom chose to be picked up by Riko in her father's bus, was none other than Kuroko. He was standing with his grandparents at the front entrance of the airport with Yuki in his little blue stroller. Nigou wasn't there, they assume the family had already sent him to the beach house.

"Kuroko-kun! Himiko-san, Hiroki-san!" yelled Riko running up to the trio and a third.  
"Riko-chan, try not to yell so much this morning. This baka and his son decided to get drunk to celebrate something or other and now has a hangover. Actually you know what? Continue yelling it'll serve his drunk ass right." Himiko said pointing and glaring at her husband who currently was cradling his head.

"O-Okay Himiko-san." Riko replied hesitantly.

"Ah, we should go. Or else we are going to miss our flight."  
"Hai!" came to yells of Seirin members, poor Hiroki-kun just couldn't catch a break.

They went a rather different way to their plane. Right out to the platform to a baby blue jet that had at least two decks to it. What was weird though, was that there were a bunch of other people loading on to it.

"Kuroko-kun is that our plane?" asked Riko.  
"Hai, what my mother forgot to mention to me until this morning was that there are five other schools also coming on this training camp. I wonder who thought of that idea Obaa-san…." The bluenette said glaring slightly at his grandmother while his team tried not to run in terror. They've never seen their Kuroko like this before.

"Yes I wonder who this beautiful mastermind is Himi-chan" said Hiroki.  
"You're still drunk fool."  
"Mao, so hurtful."

"So do you know these schools names Kuroko?" asked Taiga.  
"Unfortunately. They are Rakuzan, Kaijo, Too, Shutoku, and Yosen. All of which hold at one GoM member…"  
"So basically Yuki's father is here as well as the three GoM members we have played against?"  
"Hai."  
"Are we screwed coach?"  
"Yes, I am afraid all of us are. However if one of us were to find out the identity of Yuki's father do not tell anyone. That is an order."

"Arigatou Riko-chan."  
"It's nothing Kuroko-kun. Now which deck are we on?"  
"Top one since it's a family jet and you are my friends. I should warn you though…Rakuzan will also be there. The other four are on the bottom deck which I far larger than the top."  
"Yay first class here we come! Move it boys!"  
"Yes coach!" and everyone went running following Riko who led the way.

"I like your friends Tetsu-chan, they are so amusing." Said a voice from behind the Elder Kuroko's. "Shiori-san…"  
"Sorry for not telling you about this. We adults figured that this will be a nice way of finding out about your challengers." Shiori said smiling at her soon to be son-in-law.  
"Iie, you're lying Shiori-san. Now please excuse me, I have to catch up to my team now that everyone has loaded on." The bluenette stated a little coldly before snatching up Yuki from his stroller and walking to the plane.

"He doesn't mean everything by it Shiori-chan."  
"Why is he like this then Himiko-sama?"  
"A mixture of low blood pressure in the morning, no vanilla coffee or tea, as well as knowing that we plan on setting him up with your son most of the time when he is not training with his team."  
"Ah…"  
"Don't worry he was like that with his mother and father this morning. Now come I believe we are going to be left behind and our plan will not work if that is to happen."  
"Hai." 

**On the plane.**

Tetsuya was sitting next to Riko. He had his son in the middle seat, Riko had the aisle seat, and he had the window seat. Yuki was fast asleep again, a car seat was in place so he wouldn't hurt himself and was buckling him in. Riko was secretly taking black mail photos of Hyuuga and Taiga, both of whom were seated right across from them and back one. Both were sleeping and leaning their heads on the other. They should know better than to let their guards down in a compacted area with Riko on it.

Tetsuya felt something ominous behind him all of a sudden. He turned his head slight and there it was; a slash of red.

' **Oh shit…this isn't good. Isn't good at all.'** Was what he thought to himself, before he heard shifting from behind him, **'this is so bad right now! Yuki is right next to me dammit! I'm trapped worse than Taiga when he sees a dog!'**

"Hello Tetsuya…" said a voice that's haunted his dreams for the past two years.

"Ohaiyo Akashi-kun."

 **TBC**

 **SOooooooooooo please tell me how you liked this chapter. I will try to update again on Monday if I am able. But I am not promising anything. I hope you have enjoyed this long chapter guys I really do.**

 **Until next time darlings, may your heads be filled with all sorts of possibilities!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! Welcome to another chapter of 'I won't follow' than you all so much for the reviews. I love it so fuckin' much!**

 **So anyways, this chapter is, well it's full of unexpectedness so be prepared for OOC and a little bit of irresponsible chaperones, manipulative evil mindedness obaa-chan's, as well as Yuki's adorableness at his first time at a beach!**

 **Chapter 6 – Middle finger – Cobra Starship ft Mac Miller.**

" _What do you mean, Tetsuya? I thought we were fine?"  
"We were but something has changed…"  
"Do you not love me anymore?"  
"Iie! How can you even say that Seijuuro-kun! I've loved you since we were ten. You know this…"  
"Then why are you leaving me!?"_

 _"Tetsuya! Come back here!"_

" **Ohaiyo Tetsuya…"  
"Ohaiyo Akashi-kun…"**

Akashi Seijuuro, Second year at Rakuzan High School. Excels in everything he tries and is rather good with a pair of Scissors, just ask Aomine or Kise. They both have scars to prove it. He has a brighter red hair color than Kagami and has one gold eye as the other is red. He is just shy of six feet also.

"Eh? So you're with Seirin now? That's a shame Tetsuya, you would have been more accepted at Rakuzan." The red head said, he had his arms wrapped around the head rest of the bluenettes seat and staring at him. He seemed to not have noticed the toddler in the seat next to his ex-lover.

"I like Seirin Akashi-kun. They are more open minded than Teiko or any school I researched." Tetsuya said glancing at the now fake-sleeping Riko.

By now the plane had taken off and was headed for the Okinawa airport.

"Oh? So you took a year to research your high school of choice? How odd…"  
"Not that it's any of your business Akashi-kun, but I took that year of because of a medical problem…"  
"…You know I won't believe that Tetsuya, so tell me the real reason."  
"Iie. You cannot handle the truth as of yet."

The temperature of the plane had dropped ten degrees. The ones of the deck below could feel it and it make the rest of the generation of miracles worry about their once blue haired friend. While the Rakuzan team had pushed themselves back further into their seats to avoid their captain's wrath.

"What do you mean?"  
"Akashi-kun is not Akashi-kun…"  
"Of course I am. Don't be stupid Tetsuya."  
"Akashi-kun called me stupid…he really has changed…"  
"I haven't!"

"Don't ignore me Tetsuya...you won't like the consequences."  
"…." _**"The last time he said I ended up with Yuki-chan…"**_

Just then the blue haired baby woke up and began crying. He had felt the tension in the air as well as his mother's apprehensiveness.

"Yuki-chan…there, there. Its okay I'm fine. See…" Tetsuya said taking the child out of his seat and into his arms and smiling at his son.  
"Mm…"  
"What was that Yuki-chan?" Tetsuya said in wonder…was Yuki trying to do what he thought he was?  
"Mm mm." Yuki tried again, this time looking at the red head and smiling. "Mommmaaa"

"Did you just say…?"  
"Momma, Momma, Momma!" yelled the now ever talkative Yuki.  
"He said his first word Kuroko-kun!" yelled Riko, now awake.

' _ **First word? That child couldn't be more than a year old…He should have started to talk much earlier than this.'**_ Thought the red head from behind the two and a half Seirin's.

"Yuki-chan…can you say papa now?" asked Tetsuya staring the baby in anticipation.  
"Paaaa" started the toddler, "Paaaapppaa! Papa! Papa!"  
"Good boy Yuki-chan!" said the excited Kuroko as Riko swooned from the adorableness that is her friend's son.

"Momma, Papa! Happy! Happy!" Exclaimed the child to the utter shock of the now fully awake, from the excitement of Yuki's first words, of the Seirin team. All had rushed over to hear the baby talk his first word.

"Yes, Yes Yuki-chan, Momma and Papa are happy." Tetsuya said bringing the baby closer to kiss him on the forehead. Which caused the toddler to laugh.

Akashi was staring in wonder at the scene. He could get the feeling out of him that he should be proud of this Yuki for saying his first words. As he stared he noticed that the baby had two different colored eyes, much like his own, as well as tiny flecks of red in his blue hair.

' _ **Could it be…? No, no, Tetsuya and I only did it once…well…yes once! Add that to the fact that he is a**_ _ **he**_ _ **after all. It's virtually impossible for a man to get pregnant…'**_ the red head thoughts were going a mile a minute. **'I don't have any solid proof at his time. And until I get Tetsuya's trust back, I cannot force him to give me a definitive answer. I will wait until I have earned his trust. It's the least I can do for him…'**

"Tetsuya?" said a familiar woman's voice.  
"Obaa-chan…" said the heterochromia's favorite bluenette.  
"Did Yuki-chan just say his first words?" the albino Kuroko said in curiosity.  
"Hai Obaa-chan it's just like you said…"  
"Your mother owes me 100 no 200 yen…that's what she gets when she doubts my knowledge. It's good to see that he is finally talking." Himiko said smiling slightly at her grandson and great-grandson. "I will be going to rub this in your mother's face." With that the woman took Yuki from his mother, this neither startled or scared him, and walked away to a private cabin where no doubt her daughter-in-law was.

"Your grandmother never changes tetsuya…" Akashi said to break the silent stares between the Seirin team members.  
"Hai…"  
"May I ask why your mother didn't have this Yuki, was it?"  
"Etto…" the bluenette said, trying to make up a lie as to why he had Yuki to the redhead without stating the obvious.  
"Ah! Akashi-san right?" Riko interrupted, "Yuki-chan is our mascot for Seirin! We met him when Kuroko-kun transferred in and tried out for the basketball team. We dubbed him our mascot when he tried to shoot a basketball. Here see?"

She then pulled out her phone and sure enough there was Yuki, trying to pick up a basketball on the court floor. He was looking very disgruntled by the fact that he was unable to do such a thing. The picture changed to Taiga picking Yuki up and handing him a tiny plush basketball and made it to where Yuki was able to dunk the toy into a basket.

"Ah…You are Riko Aida correct? Coach of the Seirin basketball team?" Akashi asked.  
"Hai. And you are Akashi Seijuuro am I right? You used to be Kuroko-kun's captain for Teiko, yes? It's very nice to meet you Akashi-san!" Riko said politely. The red head just glared, surprised he wasn't able to intimidate her.

"Etto, Kuroko?" Asked one of the Seirin seniors.  
"Hai?"  
"Do we have to cook for ourselves while we're here? Not many of us know how to cook really well you see…" Hyuuga continued, sending a pointed glare to an oblivious Riko.  
"Only on the weekends. But don't worry, my parents and I will do the cooking on them so no one food poisons others." Replied the bluenette, now this was news to Akashi.

' _ **Hmm, before Tetsuya could hardly cook a boiled egg right…now he says with confidence that he will cook on the weekends? Something**_ _ **did**_ _ **happen while he took that year off, but what?'**_ the red head was torn out of his inner mind by Tetsuya adding to the conversation.

"Each team will plan a menu of what their favorite foods are. We will decide of which teams have the most common food types and go from there to plan a menu that serves everyone just right."  
"Smart."  
"Arigatou Akashi-kun." Tetsuya smiled at the red head, sending a shiver of pure delight to run down his spine.

' _ **Kami, please give me strength to get through this summer training….'**_ Akashi thought to himself.

 **Time skippo!**

The plane ride from Tokyo to Okinawa took 2 very long stressful hours and 45 awkward minutes. Akashi had kept running his knee or foot on the bottom of Tetsuya's seat. And each time he did that Tetsuya would jump a little and a sprig of pleasure rose out of him. (And not literally mind you. He could control himself…hopefully….) Each time Akashi noticed this reaction and thought it would be fun to torment his bluenette while they were here.

' **Oh, fucking, A.'** Was what went through the bluenettes mind when he realized this after the fourth time.

' _ **Fine, Akashi-kun. If you want to play that game, be prepared.'**_ He thought to himself. _**'I just hope I don't get pregnant again…the doctors did say that I was more fertile during the summer months….'**_

 **Another time skippo!**

When the plane landed in Okinawa the very large group of students were met with six buses, one for each school. Akashi looked at Tetsuya one last time before getting on the bus, the bluenettes mother following behind him. Tetsuya sighed before following his coach onto their own bus, his grandmother and Shiori following behind him. The latter holding her grandson.

"Here Tetsuya! I cleaned him up and changed his clothes for you." Shiori said happily, handing her grandson to his mother.

Yuki was in a red cat one piece suit. It included a little hood with cat ears and a long red tail. In short, Yuki was dressed very adorable like.

"Momma…" Yuki said in a sleepy voice, he was reaching toward Tetsuya, his tiny arms out.

"Hello Yuki-chan, did your obaa-chan's give you a hard time?" Tetsuya said smiling slightly at the tired little boy, who nodded. He definitely had his father's brain, that's for sure.

The toddler curled up into his mother and promptly fell asleep rather easily. This caused Riko to gush over him and Tetsuya to put Yuki in a sling that hung over his shoulder to hold him.

The ride to the vacation home was long almost two hours across the Okinawa Island. Finally the busses stopped in front of a large gate that had the letters 'A' and 'K' on it. The gates opened up as soon as the first bus, the Too one, pulled up to them. The road from the gates was short but had dense foliage on either sides of it and it wasn't too long before they saw a very large manor.

It had a rock exterior and a very gothic looking front door. It also had a round-about with a center fountain near the front entrance. The manor house itself looked to be about four stories and an attic. The property was surrounded with thick trees and a beach side view, it had a long deck that led from the back of the manor to the ocean where there were two boats. The beach had almost white sand and clear water, there was a rock formation out farther back that they could climb and jump off of if they wanted to.

When the busses stopped they were lined in a single file line and waited for everyone to get their stuff and get off before taking off back the way they came.

"Welcome everyone! I am your host and one of your chaperones Kuroko Hime! This is my husband, Kuroko Takahiro. His father and mother, Kuroko Hiroki and Himiko. As well as Akashi Masao and Shiori. We'd like to welcome you into our joint family vacation home. Do to the number of you we will have each team share a floor with another and you might have to double up with someone from either your school or the other school. Once again we'd like to congratulate you all for winning this training camp!" Hime proclaimed loudly, shocking many of the students from Rakuzan, as she had stayed relatively quiet when she was on the bus with them.

"Why don't we start with saying which schools go to which floor, yes?" said Takahiro. He had to use his outside voice finally.  
"Okay first floor is for us adults since that's the floor where there's less rooms. Second floor is for Too and Kaijo. Third floor is for Shutoku and Yosen. And fourth floor is for Rakuzan and Seirin. Now I'd like you all to pair up with someone." Hime said smiling.

Riko immediately went for Hyuuga, even though they never announced it they were going out. Taiga was going to ask Tetsuya when he remembered that Yuki was most definitely going to be with him, and decided to ask another person. While Akashi immediately made a beeline for his bluenette.

"Tetsuya…" He began.  
"Hai Akashi-kun?"  
"Would you like to share a room with me?"  
"Why would we? We each have our own private rooms do we not?"  
"Hai, but I was going to give mine up to one of my teammates that I deem acceptable…"  
"Really?"  
"Hai…"  
"Why don't you go ask them then and then come back and ask me Akashi-kun…besides I have to share a room with Yuki-chan…he's my responsibility after all…" the bluenette said, going quiet at the end.  
"I do not mind if it means I get to share a room with you Tetsuya…"

"Why of course Tetsuya-chan will share a room with you Seijuuro-chan" Said the very evil voice of Himiko.  
"Obaa-san…"  
"Just like you two did when you were little and during a thunderstorm." Said Shiori.  
"Hai, Hai you two were so cute back then, there's no way Tetsuya will say no." added Hime.

' _ **Kami damn them…'**_ the bluenette in question thought to himself as he looked away from the devious trio of his favorite women.  
"…Hai, Akashi-kun. I do not mind sharing a room with you. On the condition that it is my own room and not yours." Tetsuya conceded. When his grandmother paired up and sided with Shiori and his mother it was like trying to talk to a brick wall while you're mute.

"I can accept that Tetsuya" the red head said smiling at his favorite bluenette. _**'Thank you Okaa-san, Hime-san, and Himiko-sama.'**_

Tetsuya nodded stiffly before turning toward the entrance of the manor, walking through the doors and up to his room on the fourth floor. He was soon followed by Taiga who was trying to escape Nigou, who appeared out of nowhere as well as the Seirin team who was laughing at the red head's misfortune.

"Ah, Akachin…" said a lazy purple haired giant.  
"Hello Atsuchi."  
"Was that Kurochin?"  
"Hai."  
"He looks different Akachin…"  
"How?"  
"I don't know he just looks different…"  
"That could be because of his medical problem Atsuchi…" Said a familiar green haired teen. By now the rest of the teams had made their way inside and to their perspective floors to pick their rooms.  
"You know, now that you mention it Midorima-chi, Kuroko-chi was moving differently while in our practice match a couple of months ago." Said a blond teen.  
"Really Kise? I'm surprised you noticed. But yeah I noticed it as well Akashi…" said a blue haired teen. "You notice anything Midorima?"  
"Hai, I did when we face off against each other…his movements were underdeveloped. Almost as if he hadn't played a proper game in a while. By the way Aomine, Kise which one of you are supposed to pick a room?"  
"Oh, we decided that we'd get whatever one was last. Easier that way. I'm just glad that Momoi couldn't be here. She'd demand a room with Kuroko…." Aomine said.

' _ **He hasn't played in a year and he still beat two of the five of us? Interesting…what's more worrisome is this medical problem of his. If he did hurt himself I would have been the first to know, despite what's happened between us. I will find out Tetsuya…'**_ the red head thought to himself as he and the other members of the generation of miracles made their way inside. 

"By the way Shintarou, Atsuchi, who are you rooming with?" the red head asked his former teammates.  
"Ah, I am rooming with Kazunari Takao…" Midorima said, blushing slightly.  
"Tatsuya Himuro…he bribed me with snacks Akachin!" Atsuchi said, partially excited at the fact that he gets more snacks.

 **end for now guys.**

 **So tell me how you all like it please, also I'm going to be coming out with a story request. So stay tuned for that, it will be something along the lines of 'Roommates' but it'll be a little while before the first chapter comes out.**

 **See you all laters!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys welcome to another take of 'I won't follow'! I hope you enjoy it! I know I did!  
And thanks to everyone who reviewed. And favorited and alert added this story. I greatly appreciate it.**

 _ **Italicized – memory or thoughts.  
Bold and Italicized – bold thoughts in a memory.  
**_ **bold – is speaking loudly.**

 **OH YEAH! Lime-a-rita warning in the beginning. For those with somewhat delicate minds please skip some!**

 **Chapter 7 – Both of Us by B.o.B ft, Taylor Swift.**

"… _Akashi…-kun…" the bluenette panted heavily. The treatment he was receiving was both tortuous and pleasurable. His hands were working to push the red head away from him…not that he was putting up much of a fight in the current situation._

" _What the matter Tetsuya?" the red head asked, his lips were red with a little bit of saliva at one end. His eyes were coated with lust and love as he stared at his boyfriend who had such a delectable blush on his face._

" _You know…what's…wrong…Akashi-kun…." The bluenette bit his lip to keep himself from crying out as his red haired counterpart gripped him in the most pleasant way._

" _Oh? And here I thought you were enjoying the attention….no matter though. I believe I told you by the end of the night I would have you screaming my name…say it with me Tetsuya, say Sei-juu-ro" Akashi said, pulling on his lovers length causing him to moan slightly._

 _The bluenette didn't, he continued to bite his lip desperate to keep from crying out as the only love of his life continued with his ministrations._

" _No? Hmm, how disappointing. Oh, well, there is still plan B." the red head smirked and flipped his bluenette so that he was on his stomach and –_

The bluenette was awakened out of his little dream by the beeping of his alarm clock. He moved to turn it off only to find that he wasn't able too. Instead he found himself trapped in the arms of the very boy who had caused his favorite memory to resurface. Akashi was currently cuddled up with the bluenette with his arms around his chest and a leg around his waist.

" _Kami damn it…he's like Yuki with his stuffed cat…"_ He thought to himself, trying to figure out a way to remove himself from the situation and take a shower. _"Now…what did I do the last time this happened? Oh right…"_

The bluenette then swiftly kicked the red head onto the floor none so eloquently and made his way to the bathroom, checking on Yuki as he went. He heard a moan of slight pain coming from his current roommate.

"….Tetsuya….why did you kick me off the bed? I was having such a nice dream…it involved scissors and certain idiots…." Akashi said from his place on the floor. He only had his shorts on and was spread out to where both his arms and legs spread apart as if he was doing snow angles.

"You were in my bed uninvited, Akashi-kun, I had to get up to take a shower and check on Yuki and you weren't letting go…" Tetsuya said handing a bottle and a pacifier to his son who had woken up quietly at the sound of Akashi hitting the floor.

"I'm taking a shower, can you please look after Yuki-chan while I do? I promise he won't cause you much trouble."  
"Hai…" said the very tired red head. He was enjoying his time on the bed with his fiancé. It had been almost two years since they had shared one together.

"Maa…" he sighed to himself as he stared at the toddler who was greedily sipping on his bottle.  
"Who are you? I know you are not Hime-san's, but I also know that it is virtually impossible for you to be Tetsuya's…." he had no reply from the now staring back toddler.  
"…though I do admit, you are adorable. For a babbling little baby…."

To this Yuki smiled and pushed his tiny arms into the air, even though he now talked he chose not to do it too much.  
"Oh? Do you want up?" Akashi said, walking over to the now grinning toddler. His answer was a nod.  
"Okay then…forgive me I do not have experience holding babies…"

Akashi then picked up the toddler, who wrapped his tiny arms around his neck and buried his face in it, before sighing happily.

Seeing as how the toddler would not let go of him, Akashi just moved to sit back on the bed and hold him.

"… _maybe this isn't so bad…"_ The red head thought to himself, a small smile growing on his face.

 **On the second floor with Mura and Muro!**

Murasakibara laid on the bed of his temporary room. Tatsuya was currently in the shower. He was contemplating something. The baby that he had seen the previous day in his ex-teammates arms.

" _I wonder…could it be possible for Kurochin be a…? No, it's highly unlikely. But it would explain a lot."_ Atsuchi thought to himself. "Kurochin wouldn't leave Akachin unless he had a good reason for it."

"What are you mumbling about?" Himuro asked, he had just gotten out of the shower and currently in shorts, no shower and a towel wrapped around his neck.

"Maa, Murochin! Don't come out looking like that…." Atsuchi said as he averted his gaze away from his teammate.  
"Oh? I thought you liked this…" Himuro replied smirking slightly.  
"…You know I do…"  
"Maa, guess you don't-" Himuro was silenced by the purple haired giant.

At that is where we leave them.

 **Back with Akakuro.**

When Tetsuya came back out of the shower, he was greeted with the sight of his son, curled up into his father, not that the father knew he was a father…to him…yeah.

" _If only he knew…"_ the bluenette thought to himself as he stared at the duo.

The sight before him was one that would be ingrained in his memory forever. The red head was holding the tiny blue haired boy close to his chest, he was leaned up against the elder bluenettes bedframe with his eyes closed. The toddler in his arms was asleep again, his tiny arms folded over one another as he was situated in his dad's arms for the first time. Akashi was holding him as if he was already used to holding him like an experienced father would. He, himself was sitting cross-legged on the bed, head leaned forward, arms fully supporting his, unknown to him, son.

"What's the matter?" the, for once relaxed, red head asked.  
"Nothing, I just didn't expect you to pick him up…"  
"Ah, he wanted to be picked up and he wasn't taking 'No' for an answer." The red head replied, lightly smiling at the toddler still in his arms.

"Ah, I see." _'Just like his father….'_ The bluenette said, inwardly deadpanning even more than he usually does.

Tetsuya moved to take his son from the red head, however one look stopped him. Akashi was looking at Yuki with a soft look in his eye. He looked the old Akashi, the one back before all the GoM had lost their love for their favorite sport. So instead the bluenette simply sat on the bed and waited for the toddler to wake up and want food again.

"Kuroko-kun! It's morning! Wake up!" yelled the coach of the Seirin team as she busted through the door. She woke up Yuki who looked at her, as if to say 'Snitch-face, you wake me up!'

The brunette took one look at the two of them on the bed, both were half naked and looking at each other with an intensity that was stifling. She turned beat red before rushing back out of the room, slamming the door and yelling 'I'm Sorry!'

This had caused many of the members of each school to come rushing out of their rooms, upon seeing their coach, blushing red in a fetal position pointing to the room that housed Tetsuya and Seijuuro.

While Hyuuga attempted to calm down his girlfriend into a conversation the rest of the team pushed Kagami toward the door. He was the unwilling victim. He knocked and then proceeded to open the door, utterly terrified as to what he would see, when the door opened and revealed a confused looking Tetsuya holding an equally confused Yuki. As well as smirking red head behind him. All were fully clothed and had no marks on their necks.

"Yes, Kagami-kun? We are going to be late for our breakfast if we do not hurry, Yuki-chan is really hungry." The bluenette said walking past a now very confused Taiga with a smirking Akashi following behind.

 **At breakfast!**

Everyone was gathered around the extremely long dining table at the Aka-kuro vacation home. The GoM were sitting together, after two years, along with their favorite bluenette's team. Which caused Seijuuro to inwardly glare at them.

What can I say? He really wanted to get on his fiancés good side again.

With the extendedly large group came the chaperones for the trip. They were at the very end of the table on one side. Kuroko sat next to his mother with Yuki on his other side and Akashi on the other side of Yuki.

"So Hime-chin, how old is Yuki-chin?" the purple giant asked.  
"Ah, he just turned one this past April Atsuchi-chan." Replied the cheerful woman.  
"Really? He looks like he's a little younger…" Aomine said staring at the tiny bluenette who was being fed by his ex-shadow. When said person turned his head away to grab a napkin, the baby glared at him. This caused the blond next to him to chuckle at the pure look of terror that crossed Aomine's face.

"Hai, Aomine-kun. Yuki-chan is one. And he's very smart for his age…" Tetsuya said, smiling at the toddler who smiled back, baby food coming out of the corners of his mouth.

"So you had him April of when Kuroko-chi was gone, Hime-sama?" Kise asked. He had slightly noticed the how the toddler looked a little like his ex-captain.

"Nani? Oh, yes. It was a rather tough pregnancy all together, but birthing him was the most difficult part. We had to cut h-my stomach open and have a cesarean done." Hime said smiling at the memory of how her favorite (and only for right now) grandchild came into the world, and taking a bite of her food.

The others looked sick at the thought of someone being cut open so early in the morning.

"That must have been quite scary for you Taka-chin…" Atsuchi said, eyes narrowing slightly.  
"Hai Atsuchi-kun. It scared us all really. For a second there we thought we were going to lose both of them." Takahiro said, bringing his cup of coffee up to his mouth.

Tetsuya looked slightly shocked at this information. Yes, he was aware that it was a difficult procedure, but not to this extent.

"Luckily though, we got news from the doctors at the last checkup. 'Hime-san' is able to have plenty more kids in the future….good thing their still young huh Hiroki-kun?" Himiko asked her husband who nodded.

Though at this information both Shiori and Hime screamed with joy. Just the thought of their two boys making more adorable children, well, let's just say the consequences of those thoughts were light nose bleeds.

"What about you Kuroko-chi? Do you plan to adopt kids in the future?" Kise asked out of curiosity.

Though he got no reply. Most of the Seirin team, added with a Tetsuya, Nigou, and Yuki, had already left by the middle of Shiori and Hime passing out from lack of blood.

Even Akashi didn't notice his fiancé and his team had left, he was too busy wondering how his mother would take it if he was born a girl instead of a boy. As well as thinking 'was he the only sane (partially albeit) one in his family?'

The GoM went their separate ways after breakfast. This after all, was indeed a training camp.

 **Break**

Akashi and his team were currently running up and down the long driveway when he caught sight of his favorite bluenette. Seirin had called the beach today to work on their training.

Tetsuya was currently at the back of the group with Taiga in front of him and the rest in front of both. Riko was currently on a golf cart-like vehicle as the team ran on the sand. The vehicle itself was being driven by none other than Himiko. Nigou was currently sitting on the back of the cart next to the brunette coach, who currently held Yuki in his arms and he clapped his tiny hands together. Almost as if to cheer on his mom.

"Akashi, what you looking at?"  
"It's nothing. Keep moving all of you!"  
"Hai!" replied the terrified Rakuzan members.

 **Soooooo this is like the last week I have to be in most of my classes. I believe. English for sure. Though I still have a few assignments to turn in. But hopefully I will find the time to update enough to finish this story as well as work on my Roommates! Story.**

 **I hope you all have enjoyed this one so far. My best friend** **FINALLY** **read this and she abso-fucking-lutely loved it. Though those are my words.**

 **Please read and review guys. I appreciate it.  
until next time dear little reader-chan's!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Soo welcome back everyone, hopefully you are all on summer break or something. Cuz I am! Yay!**

 **Also one more thing before you read…I'm kinda surprised at the little notice of my lime, I might not have great experience with writing them but I do have a very active imagination.**

 **Oh well, whats important is that you all enjoyed the chapter.**

 **ONTO IT!**

 **Chapter 8 – Lost boy, Alena coast (Originally by Ruth B) Punk rock version. And Smile by Kim Hyun Joong**

" _Everyone is changing baa-chan…"  
"People change Tetsu, it's the natural order of things."  
"I know…but this change…baa-chan it feels so different."  
"…."_

Tetsuya was currently building a sandcastle with Yuki on the beach. It was one of all of the team's free days and this one was being spent on the beach. He was currently wearing a pair of red shorts and white short sleeved top, as well as a lot of sun block. Yuki was wearing a matching pair of red shorts with but without a shirt, and much like his mother, he was wearing sun block as well. Only the baby kind.

Everyone else was in the water splashing each other, or playing volley ball, or just simply sun bathing. Much like the bluenette's favorite red head. He was pretty much a cat in his opinion.

"Tetsuya!" yelled a tall, dark skinned blue haired male. He was currently on his way to Tetsuya's position.  
"Yes, Aomine-kun?"  
"You used to love the beach, why aren't you swimming?" Aomine replied, it was true, Tetsuya was always more comfortable on the beach, at least he was the last time Aomine saw him on one.  
"Ah, I can't Aomine…I have to watch Yuki-chan..."  
"So get your mom to watch him, he is her kid after right?"  
"…Hai, however my mother, father, grandmother, grandfather, and Akashi-kun's mother and father are currently nursing another hangover…"  
"….some chaperones they are…"  
"Hai."

Aomine was put out, he wanted his, at one point best friend, to have fun again. The last time he remembered Tetsuya having fun was when he and his previous captain were together. And that was over two years ago!

"Man Tetsu, when did you get so boring…" the darker bluenette said.  
"I've always been boring, or haven't you noticed Ahomine-kun?" the lighter one said in reply, a very miniscule smirk displayed on his face. And this scared Aomine, the one other time he saw this smirk was when Akashi made him mad for something. He wisely nodded his head slowly before walking backwards, turning and running towards his blonde one time teammate.

In truth what Tetsuya said to Aomine had been a lie, while he was perfectly fine with taking his son in the water, this meant that he had to take off his shirt. Not that he was uncomfortable, but then everyone would see his cesarean scar from Yuki. That and the fact that the adults were off at a studio for an interview.

"Momma, go in now please…" Yuki mumbled, rubbing his eyes.  
"Oh, your sleepy huh Yuki-chan?"  
The tiny boy just nodded.

Tetsuya laughed lightly, his son was absolutely adorable sometimes. He was currently sitting in the middle of their sandcastle (which was mostly built by Tetsuya). It had walls and complete with a moat. Tetsuya captured a quick picture of the sleepy toddler before picking him up and walking toward the Aka-Kuro Mansion.

Though no one noticed his disappearance until sometime after.

"Hey guys…" Kagami asked his teammates after twenty minutes.  
"Yeah?" many of them replied.  
"Seen Kuroko anywhere?"  
"No." "He should still be at the sandcastle Yuki wanted." "Isn't he there?"  
"No…"

And thus, most of the Seirin team was off looking for their 'lost' blue haired teammate and friend. Though it was mainly led by Riko and her overprotectiveness of her Kohai (*).

They were literally running around in circles checking anywhere for the bluenette. Chickens with their heads cut off, in the words of Kuroko Himiko.

The other teams just looked on in astonishment. Yes, they were aware of how close the Seirin team all was with each other, but not to this extent. Eventually though, they were all wrapped up in the search for the practically invisible bluenette.

 **In the Aka-Kuro Mansion.**

" _Baa-chan…"  
"What's the matter today Tetsu?"  
"Aomine…."  
"Ah, what did he do?"  
"He…he said: ""The only one who can beat me, is me.""_

 _"He's changed Obaa-chan, and I'm afraid that he will no longer be the Aomine that I knew…"_

Tetsuya was currently watching TV, it was a Japanese manga inspired drama and was actually very entertaining. Yuki was laying in his bassinette sleeping, a day in the sun will do that to anyone. Luckily the baby sun lotion his mother had given him had done the trick, as the toddler didn't have a bit of sun burn.

Yes, he heard the screaming outside from his worried teammates, as well as the scared victims who had been forced into helping with the search thanks to two certain captains. He felt no sorrow though, he was inside the air-conditioned house with a vanilla milkshake in his hand. His mother had made a dozen of them before they left for their interview this morning.

Yes, the adults in his world weren't all there but they left the bluenette in charge. Mainly because he had Riko and Seijuuro wrapped around his pinky. They left that morning to do an interview in Tokyo about the merging of both families companies, though it was only after the Takahiro and Masao got over their pride. Neither wanted to merge but their wives 'convinced' them to do so. Under the pretense that they all drank too much last night is why they were only away from the high school kids that they all agreed to chaperone.

The TV sprang to life as the news came on.

" _Hello everyone, this is Setsu Miyuki with you today. We have a special announcement to make during this program. The long speculated immersion of the Kuro Enterprise and Akashi's incorporated is finally over! That's right everyone we bring you live footage from this morning of the interview this reported has completed!"_ The screen then flashed to the familiar faces.

" _Thank you for joining us today Kuroko-san, Akashi-san."  
"The pleasure is ours Setsu-san" _

" _Let's get started then; how long have you two been planning this merge?"  
"Etto, hasn't it been going on for what? Almost ten years Masaso?"  
"Hai, since our children were ten themselves."_

" _Wow! that is a long time! You both have children then?"  
"Hai, we both have two sons."  
"The only reason why you haven't seen my son and have seen Masaso's is because my wife was strictly against publicizing him at a young age."  
"Hai, Hime-san is quite good at scaring people into doing what she wants."  
"…I wouldn't be talking Masaso…"_

" _Wow, I had no Idea that you two knew each other so well, when did that happen if I may ask? And both you're sons must be in high school then correct?"  
"Hai, Takahiro and I have known each other since our high school days-"  
"-And it just so happens that our wives were, and still are, best friends."  
"And our children are in high school, yes."_

" _Interesting. What is going to happen after the merger? Who is going to run the company after you both retire, both of your sons or just one?"  
"I know my son, Seijuuro is going to run the company…"  
"But __**my**_ _son probably wants to start a day-care within the company…"  
"Hontoni?"  
"Hai."_

" _Why does your son want to start a day-care within the company Kuroko-san?"  
"Because he simply loves children. As well as the fact he brought up. He brought up the fact that when employees with families are feeling stressed at work or are feeling down see their young children, they immediately brighten and turn into a different person."  
"Really? You know, I have noticed that."  
"Hai, he's special at seeing something that not many people see. He proposed doing an indoor day-care or pre-school situation. That way it'll be easier for both the children and the parents."  
"Well Takahiro-san, your son certainly sounds smart for bringing that up."  
"Hai, he is."_

" _Moving on, what will we see, product wise, from this newer company?"  
"The public will see the variety of items both companies have in production already, as well as a few new ones we have already installed to be manufactured in the near future."_

This interview went on and on, so long in fact, that the bluenette almost fell asleep. While he knew that Masao wasn't always a hard ass when it came to his family, he most certainly was when it came to his business, in fact other than the marriage to Shiori and the birth of Akashi, it was one of his greatest accomplishments.

Yes, Masao did have human emotions, despite what the public says. He didn't always express them the right way, but that didn't mean he wasn't human. He pushed his son hard only because he wanted him to succeed and thrive in the world. Hell, if he wasn't so adamant about wanting to run the family business in the past, Seijuuro could have went and joined a circus for all his father cared. As long as he was taking care of himself and in perfect health, Masao was happy.

Besides, this interview was to gain a new direction with the public eyes. Seeing him merging his company with another improves Masao's company image, seeing him comfortably joking and talking proudly about his son was for the public to see that he was human.

"Looks like Okaa-san's plan worked." The bluenette said to himself, he was currently drinking another vanilla milkshake. His…sixth to be exact. Yuki was still asleep in his bassinette.

All of a sudden the front door banged open loudly and a loud collective "KUROKO" escaped the very large group of people screamed on seeing him sitting comfortably on the couch. Sadly though, this noise woke up Yuki and he began crying.

The bluenette sighed and glared at the group, a glare so fierce in went through the spines of almost everyone, the one that didn't, well let's just say that he suddenly felt like taking a very long, ice-cold shower. He was currently trying to think of something absolutely horrifying as the bluenette made his way to Yuki and comforted him back into the lull of sleep. When he was safely in back in his bassinette the bluenette turned on the group with another glare that didn't help any of them.

"What is it you all needed that caused you to yell loud enough to wake up Yuki-chan?" They were all in the kitchen at this point. Yes, the kitchen was just that big.

"We're sorry Kuroko-kun, we were just worried as to where you had went. When we didn't see you, well, we all kind of freaked out a little." Riko said bowing at the waist. The rest of the group followed suit, excluding the one with the, er, little problem.

"It's fine, just please don't do it again. Yuki doesn't cry often, but when he does he usually cries for a while."

When all was said and done, everyone either hung out in the living area, played in the game room, or went up to their own rooms to relax. Akashi though, chose to do the latter and take a very cold shower.

Tetsuya was in the front room watching TV when the adults stumbled in. Takahiro and Masao literally.

"Ohaiyo, congratulations on the interview, tou-san, Masao-san." The bluenette said, he had Yuki on his lap watching TV while he was reading a book.

"Oh, Tetsuya! Could you be a dear and gather everyone for us? We want to celebrate, but we don't want you kids in the house." Shiori said bluntly. Apparently she was happy about the interview.

The bluenette nodded and proceeded with the task. After everyone was downstairs, they were all handed a piece of paper.

"Alright everyone, this paper gives you a list of what you need to collect tonight. You can stay out however late you want, but absolutely **no** funny business, I'm talking to you Aomine, Kise, Kagami. Together with your roommate we want you to collect these items we have hidden all over town, you have until sunup to complete this task. Winner gets, hmm, oh! How about a little vacation in winter with your family or friends! On our dime mind you." Hime says excitedly, man she must really want to celebrate.

"Your time starts now!" Shiori exclaims. And everyone was off. The last ones out the door were Tetsuya and Akashi, with little Yuki in a stroller.

 **End for now.**

 **SO tell me how did you all like this one? Sorry it's been a little longer than I planned but this week I had just my math final and that was it so every minute I had was either turning in my English assignments or studying for my math test.**

 **So I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and added this story to alerts, that's all good things for me. And I hope that this one was met with a lot of like-ness.**

 **PS, I wanted to let you all know that this version of Akashi is slightly oblivious to what many see and won't know that Yuki is his son until AFTER the winter cup. Until then, enjoy the little AKAkuro flashbacks and tiny moments within each new chapter.**

 **I apologize to those who don't like this, but I like the oblivious Akashi because it's so fun for me to write like that.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, so it's been a while sorry about that. SO this is the last chapter of the summer break scenes, well at least I hope so. It could change I don't know.**

 **Last time the adults wanted to get drunk and make everyone have a good time on one of their last days…and if it seems as if I'm skipping a lot I apologize I just want to write some new scenes of the GoM at Teiko…and to move the story line forward a bit.**

 **ONTOOOO THE NECHZT CHAPPTTAAA**

 **Chapter…9 (HOLY SHIT) BTS Save Me. VIXX G.R.8.U. Nabari No Ou- Crawl.**

The groups spilt up going to separate parts of the island…they did have all night to complete their lists. Akashi was leading the way with the bluenette following behind with Yuki asleep in the stroller. Tetsuya was bored, Akashi was going to make them travel all over the island searching for these items unless he did something.

" _What happened last time my parents did something like this and I was with him…AH!"_ the bluenette thought to himself, concealing a dangerous smile as they walked past an ice cream store.

" _Why did they kick us out Tetsuya?"  
"…Akashi-kun really needs to ask?"  
"Ah, I guess not. It's just really boring, we can't even do anything fun!"  
"…Well what about getting ice-cream Akashi-kun? Obaa-chan gave me some money…"  
"Great idea Tetsuya. Come on let's go." _

"…Akashi-kun…" the bluenette said getting the redhead's attention away from the list.  
"Nani?"  
"…How about we go get ice-cream…?"  
"Why? Don't you want to win that vacation? I know I do…"  
"Yes but look at the first thing on the list…it says **"Look to where you** **first** **went that** **summer** **.** "  
"You're point Tetsuya? Where we went that summer was a beach far away from our families' home…"  
"Bakashi-kun…we went to the ice-cream parlor close to home when we were Ten…that was the first summer we spent together…"  
"…Your right…" the red head now leading the way to the small ice-cream parlor that was close to them. His counterpart sighed deeply before following behind. Not that he minded.

They ordered three small bowls of ice cream, one vanilla, one strawberry, and one chocolate. By now Yuki had woken up and was wanting his ice cream.

"Want some Ice Cream Yuki-kun?" Tetsuya chuckled lightly as the toddler nodded his head excitedly, opening his mouth when his mother had a spoonful of his delicious strawberry ice cream.

"You know Tetsuya…" the red head began, he had his chocolate ice cream next to him, spoon directly in the middle as the trio sat at a table in front of the ice cream shop.

"Nani?"  
"You take more care of Yuki than your own mother does…why is that?"  
"….Yuki is my responsibility Akashi-kun…Okaa-san may be his Okaa-san but from the moment Yuki-chan was born, well it felt like he was really mine…" Tetsuya half-lied, he was getting pretty good at making on the spot lies which he was proud of himself for but, he hated lying to Akashi.

"You felt like he was yours?" Akashi repeated, "But why?"  
"I don't know why Akashi-kun…I just do, maybe one day you and I will both know…"  
"Maa, that day can't come close enough…" Akashi wasn't stupid (far from it) He knew that his once boyfriend was lying to him, but he was also wise enough to know not to push him to make him spill it.

Let's just that an angry Tetsuya was _**never**_ a good thing to have at you. He learned from experience.

"Ah excuse me Sir?" Asked an employee as she stared at Akashi flustered.  
"Yes?"  
"An Obaa-chan dropped this off saying that if anyone who came in with red hair and ordered one strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla ice cream we were to give this to them." She said handing over a small rectangular package before hurrying off, completely red-faced.

"…Looks like you were right Tetsuya…"  
"Gomenasai Akashi-kun…"

The packaged contained a piece of paper and two necklaces that had silver and gold rings on them.

" _Congratulations You Two! You managed to find the first objects you needed. The next clue is,_ _ **One dunkr, two dunkrs equal to six drunkrs, where were you?**_ _Good luck my cuties!"_ Tetsuya said reading the note.

"Shiori-san wrote this…." Tetsuya stated staring blankly at the note.  
"Gomenasai. Any idea, this even stumps me…" Akashi said, a light blush was dusting his cheeks because of his mother. Like most teenage boys.  
"Find where the 'R' goes…" _**One drunk, two drunks equal to six drunks where were you?**_  
"Ah I see it now, why are they hinting to our first summer here?"  
"I don't know but let's go to the family court…"  
"Hai Tet-su-ya~" To this the bluenette simply rolled his eyes. Sometimes the red-head really showed his bipolar-ness…

The trio made their way back to the Aka-Kuro mansion and its basketball court where they found another small rectangular package. It contained a small beach ball that had a creepy smiling face on it and a note.

" _Another one you found. Good for You. Go to the beach and have a ball. Find the clue in the sand and return home with it unopened. Good luck."_ Akashi read out loud this time.

"Masao-san wrote that."  
"Hai."

And just like that the trio was on their way again, Tetsuya had abandoned the stroller and was now carrying Yuki in a sling that came across his chest. Unknowingly his T-shirt had rose up slightly revealing a scar.

" _That scar…it wasn't there two years ago. I_ _definitely_ _would have noticed that…"_ Akashi thought to himself before tearing his attention away before something happened. They reached a little volley ball area and began to look around for another box. When they found it, it was nearing midnight and they hurried on to the house. They knew that the parents were probably getting piss ass drunk so they decided to just go to bed and wait for morning to come. So they made their way up the back stairs and to their room.

Tetsuya had just got Yuki to sleep when Akashi stepped out of the shower. He had to strain very hard to not look at the red head.

"How'd you get that scar on your stomach?" Akashi asked, he had sat down on his bed, a towel over his head to catch the run-off water.  
"What do you mean Akashi-kun?" The bluenette asked, trying to slow his now rapid heart-beat.  
"Earlier when we were on the beach the sling that you were carrying Yuki in rose your shirt up a bit, I didn't see much but I saw enough to know that something happened to you. So care to tell me?" Akashi said, his eyes gleaming with hidden killer intent.

"I heard what you said to Midorima-san a few months before I left the team…" The bluenette started.  
"You heard that?"  
"Hai, I knew you were planning on kicking me off the team after all of the hard work we did together to keep me on it Akashi-kun…that's why I left suddenly."  
"I…see…but what does this have to do with your scar?"  
"I'll get to it…you see after I left and we had that fight I was, well I wasn't in a good place. I began lose myself. We were together for a good three years Akashi and I was broken…"  
"Tetsu-"  
"Please let me finish. My heart was literally breaking Akashi, they had to go in and fix it during April of what would have been my first year at Seirin."  
"Then that scar…"  
"Is because my heart was literally breaking from being away from you…"  
"Then why won't you get back together with me Tetsuya? I've tried so many times since we broke up."  
"I won't get back together with you Akashi-kun…at least not right now. You hurt me when you said those words during that fight, I can't get over that yet…just give me time."

"…how much more time do you need Tetsuya?"  
"…at least until after the winter cup…"  
"Fine. Goodnight Tetsuya." The red head snapped before laying down and turning away from the bluenette.

 _Flashback Akashi's._

 _ **This is my first lemon ever really shown, so I apologize if it's graphic or not to well done. Skip if you have a sensitive mind.**_

 _A younger Akashi Seijuuro sat next to his blue haired boyfriend on a plane bound for their conjoined family Mansion in Okinawa. They were fourteen at this point in their lives and have been together for a little over two years now. Most of the team didn't know that though, only those of colored hair are allowed to know. And even they were sometimes dense to it._

 _The bluenette was leaned up against his left side as his head was laying on his shoulder. To the ones that noticed he looked asleep but Akashi knew better, his Tetsuya was trying to relax. He didn't particularly enjoy flying but for his red haired boyfriend he would do anything for him…within reason._

" _Tetsuya…I know you're awake…"  
"Gomenasai Akashi-kun…I just don't like flying…"  
"Hai I know but maybe I can remedy that…"  
"…I am not having sex with you on a plane Akashi-kun…"  
"….fine but at least turn your head so I can give you something…" _

_The bluenette did as asked and turned his head, only to come face to face with a very close up Akashi who quickly pulled him in for a secret kiss before putting an earbud in the bluenette's left ear and one in his own right one._

" _Okaa-san told me that if you listen to music on a plane it'll make the journey go faster." The red head said putting an arm around the bluenette's shoulders. Nobody would notice as most were asleep or playing on a video game system._

" _Arigato Akashi-kun…" the bluenette said smiling lightly before closing his eyes and returning to his previous position._

 _The plane landed a half an hour later at the airport in Okinawa. There they were taken by bus to the manor where the Akashi family generously provided for the Teiko Basketball team. With the Kuroko families input as well._

" _Wow Akashicchi your family lives here?!" exclaimed their blonde haired teammate.  
"Only during summer but we're rarely here." Akashi says leading the way into the house. "We share it with another family. My parents have known them since their high-school days."  
"Eh? Really do we know this family?" Asked Aomine.  
"Hai, my parents have begun to call this mansion the 'Aka-Kuro' mansion to save time.  
"Aka…Akashi…Kuro…..Kuro-chin?" Atsushi asked pointing toward the quiet bluenette._

 _This caused most of the members of the Teiko to scream in surprise or confusion…hard to tell with two of them._

" _Hai. Kuroko's father and my own have been friends for a very long time. As have our mothers." Akashi explained. Tetsuya was being awfully quiet, well quieter than usual._

" _Oi frog, have you known about this?!" asked a very flustered Aomine.  
"No I assure I did not." The green haired teen said._

" _Hey, where did Kurokocchi go?" asked Kise not seeing the bluenette anywhere.  
"He probably when up to his room. It is late you know." The coach said getting everyone's attention finally. _

" _Probably. Everyone can pick out a room, first floor is for third stringers, second, second stringers, third is strictly for third stringers, share if you must. Tomorrow breakfast will be served at 8:30 am sharp. If you're late no breakfast for you." Akashi said, now leaving his team and going up to his room leaving the others to fend for themselves._

 _The red head made his way to the bluenette's room instead of his own. He wanted to know what was wrong with his Tetsuya. Opening the door to the room he is quickly pulled in by the said person he wanted to talk to._

" _Tetsu-"he started but was surprised by the bluenette's lips on his own, meeting in a heated kiss. Tetsuya pulled his arms around the red head's neck, deepening the kiss as the red head wrapped his own around his waist. Their tongues danced across the other as the kiss turned even more heated._

 _They only pulled back when they needed air and when they did Akashi noticed a trail of saliva that led from his own mouth to the bluenette's._

" _Not that I didn't enjoy that Tetsuya, but why the sudden kiss?" He asked looking down at the bluenette, his own arms still around Tetsuya's waist._

" _I've been thinking Akashi-kun…I don't want to wait…" Tetsuya said bluntly, looking the red head straight in the eye._

" _You mean you want to….?"  
"Hai."  
"How long have you been thinking about this?"_

 _"Tetsuya…how long?"  
"Since last month…but it really cemented when we were on the plane…"  
"Ah…you got to thinking about it."  
"Hai. So, can we?"_

 _The bluenette's question was answered when the red head slammed his lips against his in another heated kiss. Picking the tinier of the two up, which caused him to wrap his legs around the other's waist, the red head proceeded to make their way to the bed._

 _Akashi none to gently placed the bluenette on the bed, breaking the kiss in doing so. When he did this he saw the heated look in the normally blank eyes. Getting on his knees Akashi proceeded to once again kiss his bluenette, his body hovering over the others as the kiss continued._

 _Tetsuya moaned into the kiss, pushing his hips to meet the red head's as his arms found their way behind his lover's neck once again._

 _Akashi took this chance thrusted his own hips back against the bluenette's before breaking the kiss again and moved to the neck, biting and nibbling against the skin but not breaking it, yet at least._

 _Feeling the length and hardness of his lover's, Tetsuya mewled softly as the friction built up between the two, it was made worst when Akashi began nibbling on his neck. His own pleasure was building up, but he wanted to do something._

 _In a rare moment of dominance and strength for the bluenette, he flipped the two over so that he was on top of the red head. Tetsuya was currently sitting on the stomach of his lover, loving the bewildered expression on his face and the heat in his eyes._

 _Moving down the bluenette continued to watch the red head with his eyes, revealing a playful and wonton intent as he moved to unzip his lover's pants._

" _Tetsuya…what are you-"for a second time the red head was cut off as his blue haired lover took his length into his mouth. Even more so when he took the entirety of it into his mouth._

 _This caused the red haired teen to moan at the feeling of being in his lover's mouth for the first time. His hand came up to the back of the head of his lover, pushing him to take more in, if at all possible. Tetsuya kept this up, loving the soft moans of Akashi, the way his he felt in his mouth, the way his hand kept pushing him gently to take more of the red head's length in his mouth._

" _Tetsuya…I'm…" the red head shuddred off, trying to make the bluenette stop but Tetsuya wouldn't stop. It was too late anyway, with a louder moan than the ones before Akashi came in Tetsuya's mouth. His seed spilling out at the sides of his lover's mouth, this, he found out, was a major turn on._

 _Tetsuya swallowed his lover's seen with ease. He found that new experience quite enjoyable. Hearing the low moans of his lover being at the mercy of him for just a moment was a turn on to the extreme._

" _Why…did you…do that Tetsuya?" Akashi panted out. He wasn't yet placid, far from it in fact._

" _Did you not enjoy it Akashi-kun?" Tetsuya replied looking down._

 _Sitting up, the red head reached for his lover and pulled him into his lap before replying; "I enjoyed that immensely Tetsuya. It drove me insane when I looked at you sucking me off. I just wanted to finish inside you that's all."_

" _Who said there would only be one time Akashi-kun? We have all night and then some on our off days." Tetsuya replied looking at the red head with a small smile on his face before placing a heated Akashi's lips before moving off the bed._

 _Akashi watched in wonder as his boyfriend began to strip his clothes off of his body. He looked at the red head expectantly, seeing this Akashi began to strip as well and when he was done he was speechless at the sight of his lover._

 _Tetsuya had perfect pale skin, not just on the usual places like his face, neck, arms, and legs, no. Akashi found that his bluenette had clear white skin all over his body. Blemish free. Moving his eyes down lower, the red head was met with another wonderful site before diving straight at his lover, literally jumping off the bed and nearly slamming the bluenette against the floor._

 _After several heated and intense moments of kissing Tetsuya into a hazy mess, Akashi moved them back to the bed. The bluenette found himself once again on the bottom, not that he minded the least. His stomach met the blanket beneath the two as his boyfriend began to kiss from the top of his shoulder blades to the waist line and back up again._

 _The bluenette moaned from the kisses and began to mutter his counter parts name. Flipping the other onto his back the red head positioned himself correctly, looking at his pretty bluenette for a nod of continuation, to which he received, before swiftly entering his love. Stilling himself long enough for Tetsuya to get used to his size, only moving when the bluenette looked at him heatedly and nodding for him to continue._

 _It was the first time for both of them so they each didn't last that long, but that was okay they had the rest of summer and that night to get it right, as well as to make it much more pleasurable for each. Their lovemaking continued long into the night, much like the bluenette had predicted, however with each round they found themselves growing louder and louder._

 _It wasn't until much later into the night, around 5 o'clock in the morning, that they were finally spent. Cuddling into each other, Tetsuya in his lover's arms, they fell into a bliss filled three hour sleep. Much to the chagrin of both teens._

 _When they emerged from their room, they were greeted to the sight of the rest of their first string teammates. Two of which were holding each other with terrified expressions on their faces, the other two just wore masks of shock. One dropping his lucky item, the other just barely holding onto his candy bag._

" _What?" their captain asked thoroughly confused for a minute but then figured it out, while his lover had the decency to blush, just barely though._

"… _Akashicchi…Kurokocchi…next time you have sex please put us_ _ **all on a different floor!"**_ _both Aomine and Kise yelled, though the former without the 'cchi' at the end._

" _Next time you say? Then be sure to bring earplugs." Akashi said offhandedly, leading his newly formed lover down stairs._

End Akashi's flashback. **Sorry for those who found the lemon too graphic…I didn't know how else to do it.**

Akashi woke up to the sound of Yuki crying, he only cried when he wanted Tetsuya. It was their last day today, by noon they would be separated again. Akashi hated that. Yes, a couple of years ago he was in a bad place, he wanted Tetsuya all to himself, so he began to plan on how to get him off the team, never did he think that that's what would make him leave. Had he known Akashi would have never planned any of that in the first place.

He remembered their fight, just a couple of months after Tetsuya broke up with him.

Another flashback…fucking-A.

 _It's only been a month since his Tetsuya broke up with him. A month of not seeing his face. Not feeling him as they shared a bed. Of everything. No longer did he enjoy going to school. No longer did he enjoy basketball. No longer did he even enjoy winning, but still won anyway. He acted like he was unaffected of the bluenette's decision but he did._

 _Finally after a month of searching, his father putting any and all road blocks in his path to deter him from finding his bluenette, did he finally succeed._

 _He was walking through the shopping district of Tokyo, winter break finally had arrived and he was shopping for a gift for his mother._

 _There in a baby supply store, was his Tetsuya, clad in a big fluffy jacket. He was paying for a few things, all of which were in a big bag. Only when he exited did the red head confront him._

" _What do you want Akashi-san?" those words cut through him like a cold knife to the gut. Of course his bluenette would still be aware of him, even if it was at a distance._

 _By now they were pretty close to Tetsuya's house. Akashi didn't realize he had actually followed the bluenette like a common stalker._

" _I want to know why you broke up with me and left Teiko Tetsuya…" Akashi replied catching up to the bluenette who began to start again to his house. The red head noted that Tetsuya looked slightly pudgier but blamed the coat for that._

" _I am afraid I cannot tell you at this moment Akashi-san…I am sorry…" Tetsuya said with dull blank eyes. If he had looked closer, Akashi would have noticed the underlying pain that reflected behind the façade._

" _What do you mean you can't tell me?! You broke up with me for no good reason Tetsuya. I think I want to know why at least!" Demanded the red head._

" _If you cannot figure it out yourself, Akashi-san, then I don't think you deserve to know." By now both were standing on the front porch of the Kuroko household._

" _Tetsuya I have no plausible idea as to why you would. Just tell me and we can both move on."_

" _You and I both know that we cannot just simply move on Akashi." That hurt worse than 'san.' "Besides, if you cannot remember the conversation that just shows me how little I mean to you."_

 _Now Akashi was normally level headed, unless it came to Tetsuya, and if it did that anger was usually directed towards others. Sadly if they were hear than Akashi never would have said:_

" _Fine Tetsuya. If you won't tell me than I wash my hands of you. I'm glad you're gone because now I can reach my_ _ **full**_ _potential without_ _ **you**_ _holding me back! You will not see me again unless it's on our commitment day. If that at all."_

 _The red head stormed away before he could tell the bluenette that he didn't mean that. Leaving a thoroughly broken bluenette slumped down on his porch, tears welling up at the corners of his eyes, purchases forgotten on the ground. His grandma found him nearly an hour later, cold and crying on the porch._

End of that one

Obviously Akashi was never there for that last part. He had headed home himself, locking himself up in his room berating himself for the words he had said that night.

"Akashi-kun, are you awake? Everyone is expected back soon, so we should head down." Tetsuya said, getting a low 'Hai' in reply.

Leaving the red head alone to get dressed, Tetsuya had grabbed Yuki up, blowing a raspberry on the toddler's tummy before meeting the adults for breakfast in the dining room.

"Ah Tetsuya! You're here?" asked Riko, she and Hyuuga arrived at four am during the night. Both were dead tired.

"Hai, ours were very easy find. Akashi-kun is getting ready." Tetsuya said taking a seat next to the hyperactive Riko and very dead Hyuuga.

"Really? Ours were kinda hard, we didn't know the layout so it was hard to find the things."  
"Hai, I believe my mother had this arranged just so that she and the other adults could get drunk."  
"Really?"  
"Hai."  
"Dammit."

In total only about ten teams made it back to sleep in their beds. Many of the others were lost, but managed to make it back in time for breakfast, however without the items on their list.

Akashi had made it down nearly fifteen minutes after Tetsuya. He had the items in a pouch in his hands and sat directly across from his once bluenette.

"Congratulations to those who made it back with enough time to sleep! And for those that didn't well, we do have a two hour flight to Tokyo this afternoon." Hime said chuckling slightly. Both of her in-laws were currently taking some pain relievers for their headaches, while Shiori was like her, bright and cheerful. However both of their husbands were dead faced on the table. Apparently they couldn't hold their liquor like their wives could.

"We already know who came back first. Sei-chan, Tetsu-chan, please stand. These two came back at roughly twelve in the morning, followed by Riko-chan and Hyuuga-chan. So without further ado we now owe them a trip to a winter resort that they can either invite their close friends and family members or just go by themselves." Shiori said happily, exchanging a glance with her best friend and partner in crime.

Many congratulated the duo, while others were asleep with their heads on their food. What a waste of food.

The morning passed quickly over that, everyone was packing their bags for their return trip home, or either spending time on the beach with teammates if they were done.

Soon enough it was time to leave for home. Tetsuya thanked whatever was above that Akashi hadn't figured out that he had a child, let alone with him. He sat with his teammates on the way back, listening to music and with his son asleep on his lap. He never said goodbye to Akashi the first time he left, and he didn't the second time either.

 **With Akashi.**

"What do you want Atsushi?"

"You didn't find Kurochin's explanation for Yuki strange?"  
"How so?"  
"When my mother had my little sister, she never let her out of her site, let alone with me. Kurkochin's kaa-san left her supposed 'son' in the care of her older one. Think about that Akachin."

" _Is it possible that Yuki isn't Hime-san's at all? Then…."_

 **Cliffhanger everyone!  
Gomen, Gomen. But it is the climax of the story. I hope you enjoyed the lemon and sorry if it wasn't all that good, I've never made it far enough in a story for it to have a lemon sooo, yeah first time doing that. **

**Please be sure to tell me if something is confusing you, put it in a review, PM me, do whatever, but don't just ignore what you don't understand guys. I will happily explain it.**

 **And sorry that it's been awhile since I've updated. I was taking care of my mom, dealing with my dead beat father and his stupid rule bout sending child support (Apparently I have to be** **in** **school, wtfsfdits) dealing with the three month anniversary of my grandma's death (Was exactly three months on the third of July) and having to calm my mom down during the fourth of july as she was truly broken up because that was my grandma's favorite holiday.**

 **So I am very sorry for the delay it's just with everythings that's been happening I just didn't find too much time to write this one out.**

 **Thanks for reading guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Velcome to the party everyone. I know! It's been awhile huh? Blame the sun, it made me not want to do jack shit at all times of the day. That and a game I had gotten a hold of that made me think of many yaoi pairings as well. *drools* Ah-hem, sorry about that, my inner escaped from her cell. And well with my classes being back in session again I had to buckle down and do hell again…and by that I mean math.**

Chapter ten – Closer: the Chainsmokers ft. Halsey.

The puzzle pieces suddenly clicked into place for Akashi. After some minutes (Hours…maybe days…possibly?) of thinking about it did he realize that he had been played, quite well might I add, by his favorite bluenette.

Coming home from the trip had led to some heavy heartedness and serious thought for our favorite red head. When he got home with his parents the night they came back, he went straight to his room, ignoring the calls from his parents and the knocks on his door signaling food time from the servants. It finally clicked about a week after the trip, and he went deathly still and unnaturally quiet because….

He, Akashi Seijuuro, had a son.

He went from being downright pissed at Tetsuya for the first time in his life, to being sad that he had missed the birth of what was sure to be the first of many, if he had any say about it, to being pissed at Midorima because there was no doubt in his mind that the green haired teen had the puzzle pieces figured out from the moment Tetsuya made his appearance again. He swore that he would sharpen his scissors that night before meeting said frog the next day. But first, he needed to confront his parents, no doubt about it that they were the ones who also knew about it, judging by his father's attempts to block him from confronting his bluenette for the past year or so.

 **With the elder Akashi's**

"Masao-kun, what if he did figure out that Yuki-chan is his? He'll be so mad at you…" Shiori said to her husband, ignoring the look of disbelief look on his face as she blamed him for everything regarding their son, as per normal.

"Why must you always put the blame on me woman?" Masao mumbled to himself, newspaper in front of his face.

"What was that honey?" Shiori asked slightly stabbing her knife into her eggs. This caused Masao to shiver from pure terror and reply in a quick, overtly sweet voice: "Nothing dear…"

"Good morning mother, father…" said their son in an overly cheerful voice.

"Sei-chan, good morning dear, we didn't think that you would come out of your room today." Shiori said to her son as he sat down nearest to his father.

This caused terror to run up said persons spine, between his wife and son, it's a miracle that he isn't dead yet.

"I am sorry about that mother, I was thinking through some things that I had witnessed during our trip in Okinawa." Seijuuro said, quietly cutting up his breakfast with an extra sharp knife that he pulled out of nowhere, because, hey, he's Akashi Seijuuro.

"Oh, like what Sei-chan?" Shiori asked hesitantly, fearing for the answer. Her husband inching closer to her and away from certain death. He had a _very_ bad feeling about this conversation. And just to be sure, Masao began to hide his silver ware far from his son, as well as wife.

"Well mother, the fact that I have a son first of all, the second is that no one thought to inform of this decision, and finally about the fact that **my** Tetsuya hid this fact and distanced himself away from me because of it." The red head began to rant calmly to his parents.

By then Masao was sweating bullets, his wife on the other hand went deathly still.

"Who told you Sei-chan?"  
"No one told me, they simply hinted at it."  
"Who?"  
"I am not telling mother."  
"Akashi Seijuuro, you tell your mother right now" Shiori has never once raised her voice at her son, even now, she didn't even if she was frustrated with him.

"No mother, I am sorry but I will not tell you. I am going out now, I have to call a meeting." And with that the red head simply walked away from breakfast having already finished his meal.

Was he going to get in trouble for doing this? Knowing his parents, no not really. He had already deduced that they really wanted to tell him when they first found out, but because of his change in middle school, they simply thought that, that course wasn't for the best at that time in his life.

Seijuuro was in a bad place up until some months ago, all he thought about was excelling at everything and getting his bluenette back and by his side again. That maybe if he won everything that it would make his bluenette see what he was worth. It wasn't until the trip to Okinawa that really opened his eyes to how blind he was.

Before Teiko his love for basketball was spurred by the simple fact that his betrothed loved it. That he had taught his bluenette the sport and bonded over it, essentially if it wasn't for basketball both of our two favorite characters wouldn't have ever made it to where they love each other with all their heart and souls.

Akashi really only changed because he was scared that if he lost, he would then lose Tetsuya forever. Stupid now that he thought about it. But that's what happened.

Love can make just about the most sensible person in the world blind to the most obvious of things.

Calling his once team mates, all except for Tetsuya, Akashi made his way to his car and personal driver. He scared the living daylights out of most of them for calling them so unexpectedly, and in the middle of summer too! That has never happened before.

After picking them up, one by one to ensure the fear was thoroughly instilled into them, they made their way to a restaurant that the Akashi family owned. This way they could all have a pleasant conversation without being listened in on. And also a place where no one could interrupt the pure shrieks of terror coming from two people in the group.

Pouring himself some tea, Seijuuro glanced at the group. Kise was looking around the small area, probably looking for an escape route. Aomine was looking at some of the waitresses, pretending to not be concerned about the un-planned meeting. Atsushi was eating some sweets he pulled out of nowhere, though if you looked close enough you could see that he was nervous as well. While Midorima was clutching his lucky item of the day, a plush black cat, and if you looked really hard at him you could that the green haired teen was sweating miniscule bullets.

"Do you all know why I called you all here?" the red head asked.

"No Akashicchi. At least me and Ahominecchi don't" Kise replied while Midorima looked sick.

"Someone on our combined training trip told me something that brought me into shock, do you know what that Shintarou?"

The green haired teen continued to look sick while shaking his head, Atsuchi remained silent while the blond and blue haired teens of the group looked on with growing dread and relief at their fellow member.

"To put it shortly I have a son."

This caused Kise and Aomine to sputter out incomprehensible words.

"B-But Akashicchi you've only been in a relationship with Kurokocchi….oh..." Kise put the pieces together first.

"Wait you mean to tell me that the scary little brat from the training camp Tetsu brought with him is actually you twos son?!" Aomine yelled once he finally regained his thought process.

"Yes, Daiki that is exactly what I mean. It also means that one of you did know of his existence before me and did not think of telling me. I want to know why you thought that was wise, Shintarou."

Still looking a bit green in the face Midorima took a deep breath before replying; "I was asked by him not to tell you."

"Kuro-chin asked you Mido-chin?" the purple haired giant asked.

"Hai, I had watched his and Kise's practice match and connected the dots. However, I did not know the full amount until after I confronted Kuroko. After which he had begged me not to tell you Akashi."

"Why?"  
"He and I both agreed that where you were not in a stable mentality when I first found out about your son. Kuroko begged me to not say anything because he knew you better out of all of us and that you would not take it well." Midorima stated taking a long sip of his tea.

"And what would I have done instead?"

"Knowing you back then, you would have forced Kuroko to change schools and would have lost him forever. You all know as well as I do that you cannot force Kuroko to do something that he does not wish to do. If you had tried to make him do something like that Akashi, there is no doubt in my mind that Kuroko would have run farther and farther away from you. Possibly even leave the country."

This caused the four other members to think that this was true. Whenever someone would try to make the bluenette do something he had so desire to do, he would use his misdirection to make an escape and would hide away from people for a day or so.

If Akashi had found out earlier than he did, he then would have forced his beloved bluenette into something he had no desire of doing and in turn, run away from the redhead.

"I see your point"

"For what it is worth Akashi, he did tell me he had plans to tell you after the winter cup. He wanted you to go back to your previous ways before even thinking of telling you."

Akashi was in deep thought. He had thought that his once green haired teammate was intentionally hiding the truth from his because of something he did in the past. Knowing now that it was to keep himself from making a dire mistake, Akashi was slightly grateful for the choices his 'friends' made in order to keep his beloved bluenette in Japan.

"Thank you for that Shintarou."

"Aka-chin, are you mad at Kuro-chin?"  
"No Atsushi, I am not. Even if he was not entirely truthful to me, during our trip he did not stop me from interacting with our son. He encouraged it in fact. And from what he told me, Yuki only spoke his first words after seeing me for the first time."

"There is also his medical history Akashi…" the green haired teen said.

"What about it Midormiachi?"

"…I do not know much of what happened as he wasn't forthcoming with that information, but from what I can gather they almost lost him."

"Kurokochi?"

"Hai, it wasn't a very easy birth, Kuroko was depressed for much of his pregnancy. I believe it is from not being in contact with you Akashi, as well as the arguments you two had as well."

Akashi looked guilty, remembering that cold winter night, the fact that he had yelled at the bluenette. Which he had never done before.

"His grandfather told me that Kuroko barely ate, only enough to supply nutrients to Yuki, that he would spend much of his time in his room sleeping. He was despondent. When he went into labor, well it wasn't in the best ways…"

"What do you mean Shinatarou?" Akashi asked, anxiety rising as he thought of what had happened to his lover.

"I can't say much Akashi, I promised him I wouldn't tell you much if you did happen to find out, but I will say that he fell down the stairs of his home. He tripped and went into early labor. After that there's not much else he would tell me."

 **And that folks is where we end it for right now.**

 **Sorry I know, I hate writing cliffhangers but they are so deliciously good to pass up. But anyways I really want to apologize for not updating like I promised. My classes started up again and then there was this thing with my grandmother we had to do so yeah…**

 **On the other side of the coin I'm gonna try to post a new AKAKURO story sometime soon, its probably going to be called "Dhampir" and basically I'm taking the monster Idea from ROOMMATES! And expanding upon that idea, I'm still gonna work on finishing I won't follow and working on Roommates! So the updates are gonna be slow and far between.**

 **Also I will not be posting anything in between the dates December 20** **th** **through January 5** **th** **I'm going on a trip with my bestie and her mom yay!**

 **Anyways please try and read Dhampir but you don't have to, and look forward to the next chapter of I won't follow.**

 **PS: its mostly about Kuroko's tramatic experience and such.**


End file.
